


Blitzø x Male Reader: Secret Sin

by LM_Studios



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series), Vivziepop - Fandom
Genre: Blitzo x Reader, Crossover, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM_Studios/pseuds/LM_Studios
Summary: WARNING: This story is rated 18+ for adult content as well as a few triggers, reader discretion is advised. Also, there will be a few scenes where the characters are texting. If the emojis don't show up on your devices please let me know, I will make the needed edits═══════•°• ❤️🖤❤️ •°•═══════You and Blitzø have been dating for quite a while, that is until you finally decide to propose. However, the others constantly urge Blitzø to tell you the truth about him and Stolas. Now, he struggles between keeping his engagement a secret from the prince and making sure you don't learn anything about him. Will Blitzø be able to live happily ever after with you, or will Stolas put his engagement to an end?
Relationships: Blitzo & Stolas Goetia, Blitzo (Helluva Boss)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue: Is This the End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right now, you're starting to question whether or not it was wise to challenge someone like Prince Stolas.

There you were, laying on the monochrome tile floor half unconscious. You were breathing heavily, coughing up blood as you held your wound as tightly as you could. You could hear Blitzø sobbing, screaming your name as he begged you to get up. At this point, you figured there was no point. You could feel your blood spurting from in between your fingers, leaking onto the once clean floor. Stolas' manic laughter echoed throughout the room as he came closer to you, bloodstained saber in hand. His laughter settled into a quiet chuckle as he loomed over you.

"Well now, this truly is a shame (Y/N). I was hoping you would be more of a challenge for me." he sneered at you, kicking you across the floor to leave a trail of blood behind.

"Nooo! (Y/N)!!" Blitzø cried, struggling against his shackles "Damn it Stolas, stop it! You've made your point, I can't run from you! Please, you don't have to kill him!"

"Dad, you need to end this. This has gone too far!" Octavia tried to pull the blade from his hand, only to be tossed aside.

"So long as he's still breathing, I haven't gone far enough."

"You can't be serious, why did you feel the need to bait him here? What are you trying to prove with this?!"

"Silence Octavia!!" You could feel the room shake as his voice rang through the air "You're no better than he is, you traitorous little wench! First Blitzy plans to elope with this peon, then you, my own daughter plots against me. Getting Stella involved was one thing, but you even turned my closest friend against me!"

"It's thanks to Boxley I learned about this, and I'm glad he told me! This beyond obsession dad, this is madness!"

"This is  **not** madness!!" he roared again, making her crawl to Blitzø to hold him "If anything this was all out of love, for the both of you. Neither of you could stand Stella, you both came to me for comfort, for shelter, for affection. You're both are much happier with me, aren't you?" he chuckled, a crazed look in his eyes.

"Via, I think we've lost him, he's completely cracked..." Blitzø whimpered, holding her as she started to cry.

"I-I...It wasn't supposed to be this way. He wasn't supposed to find you or (Y/N), and now...I'm sorry Blitzø, this is all my fault. I'm so sorry..."

"No, it's mine. If I hadn't lied to begin with, maybe this could have ended differently." he cried, looking over at you as you tried to move.

"So, you admit to your little crime then?"

"Fine, I confess, I was trying to help them hide from you! All because I felt pity on them, because I'm tired of your lies!" she yelled, stunned as he started to laugh again.

"And what lies have I told Via?! I can't stand your mother, that has been no secret. Blitzy is the only one that makes me happy, the only one I've truly loved. So why, why would you try to take that happiness away from your father?"

"Do you hear yourself right now?! How can you call any of this happiness?! This is depressing, it's...it's disappointing for me to see you like this!"

"Hm, typical, you're just as selfish as your mother." he replied crudely, breaking her heart as he dashed her words aside.

"I don't know what I hate the most about you, your deception or your greed for lust!!" she sobbed, burying her face in Blitzø's chest.

"Heh, bastard..." you groaned, struggling to get back on your feet.

"What did you say?"

"Did I...stutter?" you coughed, leaning against the wall to keep your balance "What kind of father...makes his daughter...cry?"

"(Y/N) don't--"

"Shut up."

"Aww, is the little prince...too afraid...of the truth?" you laughed weakly.

"Shut up!"

"Too afraid...that the only thing...he's good for...is screwing...other people...over?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!" He struck you across the face, the force sending you flying into the wall with a loud crash "How dare you speak to me that way, you worthless whelp! You have some serious gumption to even dare challenge someone of my power!" He halted his rant, astonished that you were still trying to stand after such a rough impact "...Then I again, if you weren't such a fool, and a constant pain in my side, I would say that I'm impressed by your persistence. Any other sinner would be dead after a strike like that. Hell, I'm amazed you're still talking such trash after I ran you through with my blade. Tell me little imp, what is your little secret, hm? What is it that beats inside you that keeps you wanting more punishment? Please do share it with me, so I can enjoy the pleasure of ripping it out of that frail little body of yours with my bare hands."

"Y...Y-You know...who it is..." you coughed, looking over at Blitzø.

"'Who' you say? ...Ah, I should have known, it was all for  _ him _ , wasn't it? Your reason for coming here, the reason for this duel, your so called 'reason for living' as you humans would say? That is, if you can call this a living. Quite an ironic turn of phrase since you're dead, it's even more amusing since you're about to die again." he laughed shamelessly "Before I end your miserable existence (Y/N), I must commend you for your combat skills. You're much faster than I thought, you even managed to land quite a few good hits on me. To think, my own daughter and wife supplied you with Heavenly bullets? Ha! Pure deception at it's finest, and yet it was all for not. It all came down to this, you dying at my feet because you had to 'follow your heart'. And right into my little trap no less. Have you any last words before I kill you?"

"Fuck...you..." you growled.

"Hm, suitable for you I suppose. Fare thee well (Y/N), can't say it was nice knowing you. As for Blitzy..." You watched as he approached them, furious as he pushed his daughter to the side. Blitzø cowered against the wall before being picked up "you have nothing to fear. I will make certain to take  **extra** special care of him while you are gone. After all, he is so adorable when he submits to me.~" he taunted as he forcefully kissed him.

"Get off him you bastard!!" you yelled, coughing violently as you gripped your wound tighter. You cringed in fear as he approached you, his blade scrapping along the tiles as he came closer. Surprisingly, it wasn't the fact that you were about to face a second death that was frightening to you. No, not even the thought that everything you worked so hard for, in this life or your previous one, would mean nothing once you're gone. What scared you the most was leaving him alone. As the bird said, you came here for Blitzø. You knew in your heart that you were ready to die for him. However, you didn't honestly think that it would end like this for you. This wasn't the ending you wanted, this wasn't the one you planned for. You weren't ready to leave him, especially not like this. Tears started to flood your eyes as you looked at him. In what could be your last moment that your eyes meet, several questions raced through your mind: Do you have the strength to keep going? Did Blitzø know how much you  _ really _ loved him? Why were you foolish enough to fall for Stolas' trap? And the most important question of the hour...How did you end up in this bloody mess?


	2. Putting It Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sharing a lovely morning with you, Blitzø has to deal with another thirsty call from Stolas and have to hear his employees comments on your relationship...again.

It was early, too early for you to even think. So early you weren't even sure if the sun was out yet. Nonetheless, you groaned to the sound of your blaring alarm clock. You tiredly reached to hit the snooze button, only to feel another hand help guide you.

"Can't even hit the snooze button in the morning? Wow, you are so uncoordinated (Y/N)." Blitzø teased as he kissed your cheek. You moaned softly as his hands slowly traveled up your chest, his claws gently grazing your skin.

"Shut up Blitzø, I don't need to know how to shut off a clock to fire a gun. I gotta get ready anyway, I have to help open the bar today. Huh...Whoa!" Try as you might to get up, your boyfriend laughed as he grabbed you at the waist, pulling you back onto the bed with him.

"Oh no no no, I'm your boss too (Y/N). And I say you're staying in bed with me today.~" he cooed, pinning you down with a kiss. You decided to humor him, submitting to his lips with a soft moan. You could feel his hands and tail interlock with yours.

"Come on babe, if I'm late again I'll never hear the end of it from my  _ other  _ boss. He's the one I'm the most afraid of, he's a total ass when he's pissed."

"So what, forget about that asshole. Did you forget you work for me? The way business has been booming lately, I can see a nice raise in your future.~"

"An actual pay rise or you?~" He giggled as you pulled him in for a kiss.

"Both if you keep kissing me like this.~" he purred, trying to pull down your briefs.

"Seriously Blitzø, can you please get off me? I need to get ready."

"Oh alright, fine. Leave it to me to date the best bartender in Hell. But what am I gonna do until you clock in I.M.P.? I don't wanna be alone all day." he playfully whined as you went to the bathroom.

"Man you're such a baby, you're acting like I'm going off to war or something. I'm sure you'll find something to do while I'm gone." As you shut the door, his phone lit up with a text. He groaned as it was a message from his royal admirer.

⊱ ────── {.⋅ 📱 ⋅.} ───── ⊰

_ Stolas: Good morning Blitzy. How is my favorite imp doing?  _ 💕

_ Me: What is it?  _ 🙄

_ Stolas: Aww so rude, is someone cranky this morning? _

_ Me: That's not answering me dick. What do you want?  _ 😠😠

_ Stolas: Straight to the point I see. You know what I want darling, Stella just left for Pentagram City. Who knows how long she will be gone. You know that that means don't you?  _ 🍆👅

.

.

.

_ Stolas: Helloooo?? _

_ Me:  _ 🙅‍♂️⛔ 🚫 Do _ you ever NOT think about sex?!? _

_ Me: My body still hasn't recovered from last time!! _

_ Stolas: I think you know the answer to that.  _ 💞🥵💞

_ Me: Since you're so horny why don't you go fuck yourself?  _ 🖕

⊱ ────── {⋅. 📱 .⋅} ────── ⊰

He sat on the edge of the bed, slamming his phone down on the dresser with an irritated sigh.

"You OK in there Blitzø, what was that?" you called out from the bathroom.

"Nothing babe, just dropped my phone...Wish I could drop that pervert's number." he muttered to himself. Suddenly, he winced as he felt a small pain in his crotch. Once he stood, he bit his lip to muffle a pained yell 'Damn that prick, why did he have to do this now?!'

"Did you say something? ...Hey, what's the matter? Are you OK?"

"I-I'm fine, just a leg cramp..." he strained, struggling to keep himself from moaning.

"Oh, well if you want I can rub it for you. I can spare a good 5 minutes for that.~" He trembled as you rubbed his leg, slowly bringing your hand up to his actual troubled area.

"I-I think I'll take a bath!" He grabbed his phone as he made a quick dash to the bathroom.

"...OK, normally you don't turn down my massages. Are you gonna be alright? I can stay for a while if--"

"I'll be fine, you go ahead! You're gonna be late!" he yelled over the running water.

"Alright then, just give me a call if it gets worse OK? Love you, bye." Hearing the door close, he finally let out a relieved moan.

"Finally, I thought he'd never leave. Fuck that owl, why does he have to torture me like this?!" He banged a fist against the wall, cracking the tile upon impact "O-OK Blitzø, don't panic, just relax. You've rode this out before, you can do it again. Just think about (Y/N), think about (Y/N)..." He sighed, gently stroking himself. Sadly, even though he adjusted his speed, it didn't prove to be helpful. Another wave of heat came over him, making him moan loudly. His phone buzzed with another text from Stolas.

⊱ ────── {.⋅ 📱 ⋅.} ───── ⊰

_ Stolas: Still want to be sassy with me Blitzy? _ 😏

_ Me: adcwqdx- _

_ Me: Fine you win!Just make this stopdsacsax _

_ Stolas: Now now, I can't understand gibberish. Type like a big boy.  _ 💖💖

⊱ ────── {⋅. 📱 .⋅} ────── ⊰

"Damn that bird, I-I can hardly hold the...!" Another heated moan halted his rant as he tried to dial Stolas' number "OK OK, you fucking win! I'm begging you, please make it stop!" he pleaded, finally feeling a wave of relief.

"Aww, you're so cute when you beg for me darling. I love hearing that adorable voice over the phone, I was hoping you would call.~"

"I bet you were, you pervy son of a--!" He gasped as he saw a red glow from his crotch "Easy, easy! Can I get dressed at least?!"

"To be honest, I'd rather you come over in nothing at all.~" he chuckled fiendishly.

"Stolas, we had an agreement about these thirsty phone calls. You are not to call me during the day anymore, what if one of my employees overheard us?!"

"Oh please, since when has that ever been an issue with you? As a matter of fact I wanted to ask, how come we can't fool around at your apartment anymore? I absolutely love that water bed of yours, reminds me of that time we did it in my hot tub.~"

"Right, I'll never forget that mess. First off, you were so rough with me you ripped a damn hole in it. Secondly, Loona had quite a few harsh words for me after that night."

"Oh dear, well this is an embarrassing discovery. I had no idea that you both lived together, maybe I should have worn that ball gag like you said. Usually you hate using it."

"Ugh, I hate using it because you always make  **me** wear it! You should know how much I hate that stupid thing, I always drool when...Damnit don't change the subject! Listen, not only do Loona and I live together, she's tired of the noise. Also...do you really want to risk someone seeing you leave a rundown apartment building at night? And in Imp City no less? I mean, if your wife were to hear about it, just think about what the tabloids would say." he replied, a subtle tone of mischief in his voice. He had to cover his mouth to muffle his laughter, hearing Stolas gasp on the other end.

"Dear Lucifer you're right, what was I thinking?! If Stella were to hear about this I would be done for! If you think her tantrum from the balcony incident was bad, wait until you truly see her angry. That woman's rage is the only thing in the Nine Circles that frightens me...Be warned, share that with anyone else and I will punish you."

"Sexually or physically?" Blitzø joked dryly, but quickly slapped his hand over his mouth, realizing what he said. He cringed as he waited for another 'heat wave', only to hear the prince laugh.

"Do calm yourself Blitzy, I think you've been punished enough for today. Now you know what will happen if you neglect my wishes."

"Whatever, I was serious about the whole 'letting my body rest' bit. You're a beast in bed, and I don't mean that in a kinky way! Can I please not be bothered by you tonight? I have a lot on my plate right now..."

"Oh alright, I suppose I should give you a chance to properly rest. A shame really, I have a new toy I'm  _ dying _ to try. Do give me a call if you change your mind.  _ Ciao _ darling.~" Blitzø tossed his phone aside with an impatient groan. After letting the tub fill, he turned off the faucet and let himself sit in the cool water. He looked over at the tile he cracked, sighing as he lay back in the tub.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take. Every morning is the same thing: cuddle with (Y/N), get a sex threat from Stolas, repeat. Am I ever going to break this cycle?" he whimpered, trying to hold back his tears. As the day went on, you finally found yourself clocking in at I.M.P.

"Hey (Y/N), what's with the flowers?" Loona asked, noticing you holding a vibrant bouquet.

"It's just a little something for Blitzø, I couldn't stop thinking about him all day. Is he busy right now?"

"Is he ever busy?" she asked sarcastically.

"Loona, really, is he on a call or anything? I don't just want to walk in on him."

"Nah, he's probably finishing up that paperwork, after I told him to do it like 100 times. He looks down about something though. Maybe you should talk to him, he won't tell me what's going on." She buzzed the intercom on her desk, hoping to get a response.

"What is it now Loona?" he asked tiredly.

"Geez, someone sounds extra pissy. I was just letting you know (Y/N) is here for his shift. He's got something that might cheer you up." she replied with a sing-song tone.

"Good, I needed to talk to him anyway. Send him in please."

"Sure thing...See what I mean? He sounds so depressed, did something happen recently?"

"Not that I know of, he seemed pretty happy this morning."

"He woke up next to you, why wouldn't he be happy?" she chuckled, making you laugh. As you entered the office, you saw his chair was facing the window. You could see the expression on his face reflected in the glass, he appeared to be in deep thought. He didn't seem to notice you approach the desk with the flowers behind your back.

"Hello, you doing OK babe?" you asked, seeing the chair turn slightly.

"(Y/N), hey. Sorry I was just..." He gasped as he turned to face you, a smile spreading on his face as you presented him the flowers "Aww how sweet, you didn't have to do this."

"Oh yes I did, today is a special occasion after all."

"Is it?"

"Really, did you seriously forget what today is?" He looked back and forth at you and the flowers, embarrassed that he can't answer you.

"Um...isn't my birthday next month?" You snickered at his guess.

"You dork, something told me you would forget. Maybe this will jog your memory.~" You sat him down in the chair, surprising him with a kiss. He sat the flowers aside, moaning softly as he held you close.

"Ohh, I remember now, it's our 5 year anniversary. It doesn't feel like it's been that long since we met. It honestly feels like I've known you forever."

"Only because you know me so well. And I've known you long enough to tell when something is wrong."

"What? Nothing's wrong..." he lied with a weak laugh.

"You're a bad liar Blitzø, I can tell something is bothering you. Have you really been sulking in your office all day? Did you take out any targets since you've been here?" you asked, looking at him worriedly as he shook his head "Look, I wasn't trying to bring the depression back. I only--"

"I know, I wasn't really depressed. I was mostly thinking about a few things."

"I knew something was up. Is this work related, or is it about us?" you asked as he took your hand "You can talk to me babe, what's the matter?"

"That's the problem, it's so complicated that I don't know where to start. I'm mostly worried about how you'll react."

"How I'll react to what?" He looked at you with content eyes, taking a deep breath.

"(Y/N), I haven't been completely honest with you. The thing is, I--" Before he could answer you, the intercom buzzed on his desk.

"Blitzø, you got a call on line 1. New client, says it's a big job."

"Loona, not now, can it wait?"

"It's alright, we'll get through the day and talk later tonight. Besides, I've got something extra special planned for you.~"

"You need to stop spoiling me (Y/N)."

"I have to, that's my 3rd job, to make you happy." you chuckled, resting your forehead against his "We're going out tonight, so dress nice for me. I'll text you when I'm on my way, alright?"

"Alright..." Blitzø sighed as you left, looking back at the flowers. He sat at his desk to hold the bouquet in his arms.

"Excuse me sir, I had a question about...Those are from (Y/N), aren't they?" Moxxie chuckled.

"Maybe. How did I get so lucky to meet him?"

"It's a little something called fate sir. Since we're talking about (Y/N), did you finally tell him?"

"...Tell who about what?" Blitzø countered, trying to play dumb. Moxxie groaned as he closed the door behind him.

"Sir, we had this conversation at least 2 weeks ago. You gave me your word, you said we would talk to him."

"Moxxie please, I'm having a moment here. Could you not ruin it right now?"

"I'm sorry sir, but honesty is the key element in any relationship. Just tell me, why haven't you told him about your 'arrangement' with Prince Stolas?"

"Because I...He might..." Blitzø groaned, turning away from his employee.

"...Blitzø, he's going to find out eventually. I'm not saying that I'll tell him, but think about it like this: How would you rather have him discover the truth? From you, or dare I say, from him?"

"Him? Him as in Stolas? Ha! Like that's ever going to happen, he doesn't even know about (Y/N)." he responded, but bit his lip with regret.

"Wait, are you telling me this  **whole** time you both have been dating...Stolas doesn't even know you're dating (Y/N)?!" he yelled.

"It's better like this, alright?"

"What...You...How in the hell is this better?! Not only are you lying to (Y/N), you decided to kick it up a notch by lying to a prince too?!"

"Here we go again..."

"You are impossible to reason with, you know that? Basically all he knows is that he works for you, and--"

"Exactly, and on that note I have nothing to worry about."

"But--!"

"I have control over the work schedule Moxxie, meaning they never see each other."

"Event though that's true--"

"Besides, on the rare occasion they do happen to be here at the same time, I've politely told (Y/N) not to show any PDA in front of him."

"I swear if you cut me off one more time..." Moxxie grumbled "Did he ever ask why? Don't you think he'll start finding that suspicious?"

"Nope, all I said was we gotta look good in front of the nobles. It's not proper and all that crap." Moxxie raised a skeptical brow at him, cursing under his breath.

"...I think I get it now."

"You get what now?"

"Behind all your crazy reasoning, if you can really call it reasoning, this is all a desperate and complicated attempt to protect your own feelings."

"You're staring to sound like my therapist Mox. Can you say that again, but in English?" he retorted sarcastically, much to Moxxie's irritation.

"What I'm trying to say is, I finally figured out the real reason why you're too scared to talk to them. It's their reactions you're scared of, isn't it?" he asked, waiting for a response. His gaze went from stern to concerned as he noticed Blitzø's grip on the flowers tighten.

"Fine, that's it, you figured me out! Someone give him a medal, Hell's Best Detective ladies and gentlemen!" he shouted, leaving Moxxie to stare at him with genuine concern.

"Sir please, calm down. Can you at least tell me why you haven't--?"

"I'm scared OK, I'm scared of what's going to happen! We've been dating for a few years now, I'm in too deep already. If I tell (Y/N) about Stolas he might hate me, or even break up with me. And if I tell Stolas about (Y/N)...I don't even want to think about what he would do. If anything ever happened to him because of me..." he shivered, trying to fight back his tears.

"Sir..."

"(Y/N) is the sweetest guy I've ever met Moxxie, I don't want to lose him. Did you know that out of all the guys I've dated, he's the only one that's gotten me flowers? That privileged asshole doesn't even send me flowers. And it's not only for special occasions, he does it just...because. He does it for me."

"Because he loves you. If you really love him you will push past your fears tell him the truth." Moxxie replied with an instant tone. Blitzø grumbled at his words, knowing that he was right.

"Fine, talk about rubbing salt in the wound. I'll tell him tonight, OK?"

"I know you sir, you better not try to avoid the topic."

"Don't get your tail in a knot, I won't." The day seemed to drag on forever for him. Although he wanted to be excited for tonight, his stomach churning wouldn't let him. While you were making sure everything was perfect, he was trying to figure out what he would say. The important part was figuring out  _ how  _ he would say it. Nonetheless, he was determined to try and dodge the topic all together if possible. It wasn't long before you were on your way to pick him up.

⊱ ────── {.⋅ 📱 ⋅.} ───── ⊰

_ Me: Heeey, you ready for tonight? _

_ Blitzø: Almost, but here's a sneak peak of what you're getting. _ 😏

.

.

.

_ Blitzø: Loona took the pic when we were at Stylish Occult. You like? _ 😘

_ Me: _ 😍😍  _ Damn, looking sexy in the fishnet babe. You actually kept that choker I got you?? LOL _

_ Blitzø: Why wouldn't I? It goes with the outfit. Plus it might come in handy later tonight~ _ 👄🍆🎆

_ Me: Don't tease me like that, you know how eager I get. _ 🍆🍑🥵

_ Blitzø: Not my fault you're easy to mess with _ 😚

_ Blitzø: I'll be ready once you get here, c u soooon _ 💕

_ Me: K,  _ 💖  _ u _

_ Blitzø: _ 💖  _ u moooore _ 🥰🥰

⊱ ────── {⋅. 📱 .⋅} ────── ⊰

"You know I picked that outfit as a joke right? I'm surprised you're going out in that." Loona commented.

"And why wouldn't I? He said we were going out tonight, knowing him we might be going to a club. With the week I've had a night of dancing sounds nice." he replied, checking his make up in the mirror.

"Knowing him, he's probably taking you to Envy. Isn't that where you guys met?"

"No, we met on a job gone wrong. Envy was where we had our first date, which would make tonight even better. He's so good with the romantic stuff it's scary."

"And yet you still haven't told him about Stolas. It's been only what, 5 years of you keeping that secret from him?" she commented, making him groan in response.

"Loona, not you too. I already had this discussion with Moxxie, can you not do this to me right now?!"

"Trust me, I know. I could hear you yelling at him..." she countered, making him go silent "Blitzø look, it's rare that I say that nerd is right, but I'm gonna say it. He's right and you know it. Sure, I've made my jokes about you guys in the beginning, but I'm serious when I say you should tell him. You gotta admit it, he's--"

"He's the best thing that's ever happened to me, I know. And me keeping this from him isn't the best thing to do. Millie told me that line yesterday. What is up with you guys? Why are you ganging up on me about this? It's starting to get suffocating at this point." he asked, clearly sounding annoyed. Loona looked at him with a worried sigh.

"Because you've hid it long enough. Here's something I'm surprised Moxxie didn't ask you. What if Stolas comes to the office and says something, huh? What if he calls you 'Blitzy' in front of (Y/N)? Or better yet, what if (Y/N) finally asks how you know him?"

"What if there's a really high chance that all of you are seriously overreacting?" he countered "(Y/N) hasn't asked about that bird dick once. And, to add on to my point, he's either off or on a job when he does come to the office. I haven't had a close call once." he proudly boasted.

"So far you haven't, you're really pushing your luck here Blitzø. He has to hear it from you before something--" Before she could continue her argument, they heard a car honking outside.

"Whoops, there's (Y/N) now. I'll be back late, or I might stay at his place tonight. I'll call you later and let you know."

"That's another thing, Stolas is gonna find out you're moving in with him eventually!"

"Doubt that!" Blitzø laughed as he exited the apartment. She whimpered as she looked outside, watching you get out of your car to adjust your shirt. "Hey handsome, you're right on time.~"

"Look at you, much sexier than the picture.~" you replied with a kiss.

"Sweat talker. Soooo, where are we going? Dinner, dancing maybe?"

"Why ask, that's gonna spoil the surprise. Speaking of which, can you promise me you'll keep your eyes closed during the drive?"

"What?"

"It's a strange request, I know, but please. Just humor me for a moment, once you get in keep your eyes closed. It'll be worth it, I promise." you cooed, flashing your signature puppy eyes at him.

"...Oh alright, just stop looking at me like that."

"Thank you, now come on. You're going to love me for this."

"You know I already do.~"

"You know what I meant babe, let's go." As promised, Blitzø kept his eyes closed during the drive. You passed the time by talking, and occasionally running your hand up his leg.

"Will you stop it? This is why I hate blind surprises from you. Can you finally tell me where we're going?"

"No need, we're here. Just take my hands, and walk with me...Stand right here, and listen. Does this song sound familiar?"

"How can I forget, this played during our first kiss. But what is going on (Y/N), can you please tell me?" he asked, gasping as he opened his eyes. His jaw went agape as he examined his new surroundings, he was standing in a lavish jewelry shop. What truly surprised him was to see you down on one knee before him "(Y-Y/N), what are you...?"

"Blitzø, these past 5 years with you have been the best in my time down here. You're the only guy I've met that makes Hell feel like Heaven. I know this is kinda cliché, but when I'm with you, I feel like I can do anything." You took a deep breath as you held his hand, chuckling as you noticed him start to cry "So, right here, right now I want to ask you...Blitzø, will you marry me?" Although tears of joy halted his words, you smiled as he nodded. On the verge of crying yourself, you picked him up in a hug as the shop staff cheered.

"I love you, I love you so much (Y/N)." he cried, trying to compose himself.

"I love you too babe. Before we do anything else tonight, I want you to pick out our engagement rings. Whatever you want, you get."

"Oh (Y/N), I...I just...I can't talk I'm so happy." Blitzø whimpered "This is so much though..."

"It's alright, we can make payments on them later. We have all night, go ahead and look around."

"Alright alright, I mean, it's not every day you get to go engagement ring shopping." he giggled as he browsed the jewelry cases.

"I do have a suggestion sir, we have a special collection for Pride." Blitzø gasped as the clerk pulled out a large tray of vibrant engagement rings.

"They're amazing, and I already see what I want. They even got the colors right." he sighed, his attention drawn to the Pan Pride ring.

"Well look at that, I didn't know they had a Pride collection." you commented innocently, hugging him from behind.

"Sure you didn't, you knew I would go for these straight away."

"We try our best to accommodate all our customers sir. Would you like to try it on?" You could only laugh as he nodded his head excitedly.

"Wait, let me do it." You carefully picked up the ring, placing it on his finger "Look at that, perfect fit." He couldn't stop himself from smiling as you kissed his hand.

"You need to stop before I cry again." he whimpered.

"I can't help it, you know how much I love you. Now, like it or not, I get to spend every day spoiling you."

"You sweet jerk...And I think I see your ring too." You watched as he picked up the Bi Pride ring, placing it on your finger "I love you (Y/N), now 'til death do us part." Everyone 'awwed' as you caught him in another hug. As the night went on, you were inseparable. Just as Blitzø hoped for, you took him dancing and decided to finish the night off at your apartment. He was quick to push you against the door, attacking your neck with kisses.

"Easy babe, can we make it inside at least?~" you moaned as he kissed you.

"You haven't opened the door yet, and I can't wait any longer. It's been a month since we've done it, so be ready for a long night.~" he purred. He was about to kiss you again, until his phone rang "Oh come on, and Moxxie said  _ my _ timing was bad."

"Go ahead and talk to him, it's one less voicemail to check. Be sure to come straight to bed though, we'll put that choker to good use.~" you winked as you opened the door.

"God what I wouldn't give for him.~" he swooned "What is it Moxxie, you kinda called at a bad time."

"Please tell me I caught you about to talk to (Y/N) about Stolas. You said you would tell him tonight Blitzø."

"I know I know, but something came up. Something big..." he sighed as he admired his ring.

"What could be bigger than you telling him the truth?"

"I hope you're sitting down for this...He proposed to me, I'm getting married!!" he excitedly squealed, plopping onto the couch.

"H-He...You...What?! Please tell me you're joking, he proposed?!"

"(Y/N) did what?!"

"Shh, quiet Millie. Blitzø, please tell me you're messing with me. And if you're serious, PLEASE tell me you said no."

"Oh come on Mox, why in the world would I say no to someone as wonderful as him?"

"Because Stolas will skin you both alive if he found out!" Millie yelled.

"Millie please--!"

"No, give me the phone Moxxie! Sir, you need to put this wedding on hold. If Stolas were to find out--"

"Stolas can't do shit about a wedding he'll never know about. Why can't you guys let that go?"

"Hey Bliiiiitzø, I'm waiting for you.~" you called out with a seductive tone.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, I've got to take care of my fiance.~"

"Sir please, you need to...hello? Hello, Blitzø?!" Millie groaned as she handed the phone back to her husband "He is seriously pressing his luck here Mox. Under different circumstances I would be happy for them but..."

"It's only a matter of time before his luck runs out, that's what I keep telling him. That's what Loona kept telling him too! What will it take to make that stubborn fool listen to us?"

"...Then again, Stolas doesn't stop by the office like he used to. If anything he's mostly been calling him."

"No Millie, don't start. We all agreed that this is getting too dangerous."

"Can't one of us still be the optimistic one here? Think, when was the last time we saw him come to the office in person?" Moxxie opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself to think about his response "See? It's been a while because of his wife. He can only come to the office so many times without her getting suspicious."

"OK, I guess you make a good point...But  **my** point still stands here. Even though I find Blitzø to be the bane of my existence, I still worry about him since he got involved with Stolas. He's a prince, he has so much power over us."

"I know that hun, everyone does...And I gotta be honest, I'm worried to death now that (Y/N) proposed. You don't think this has gone too far do you?"

"No, he still has a chance to tell him. Call me paranoid, but I just have this aching feeling that something bad is going to happen if they don't talk soon."


	3. A Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blitzø tries to be happy about his engagement, but his paranoia rises again when Stolas comes to the office for a quick visit.

"(Y/N), (Y/N)? It's time to wake uuuup." Blitzø giggled, kissing your neck. You chuckled softly, feeling his tail wrap around your leg.

"Mmm, you'll have to try harder than that to wake me up..." you teased, feeling him reposition himself on top of you.

"OK, how about this then?~" He kissed you, his tongue gently slipping through your lips to tease yours. You moaned softly, holding him close as you enjoyed his embrace. You loved it when he tried to wake you up with a kiss, especially with the chance of some morning passion to follow. However, he slowly pulled back, looking down at you with tempting eyes.

"You are by far the sexiest imp I know, you know that right?~"

"Oh I know, because I better be." he joked, both of you laughing "Wait, where's the camera? I've got to get a picture of this." he asked, digging through a nearby drawer.

"What, another morning pin up of me? I swear the album is almost full." you laughed.

"Nooo, our first morning as a soon-to-be married couple...Ah, here it is!" he pulled out a Polaroid camera, holding it up to take the photo. Right at the last moment, you kissed his cheek as he took the photo "Really (Y/N)? As cute at that was my hand moved. What if it came out blurry, I'm already having hard time finding more film for this camera." he whined, waiting for the image to develop.

"Relax, I bet it'll come out fine...See? It looks perfect, just like you.~" you purred, kissing his neck.

"OK that's enough, you're clearly awake. Do you have to work at the bar today?"

"Nope, meaning I'm all yours over at I.M.P. I'm kinda hoping we can do that heist job together, I've been begging for a challenging job for a while."

"Actually, I'm the one going to work today. Well, I'm the boss, so I have to go. You on the other hand get to stay at home today." he said, getting up to get dressed. 

"Wait, so you're giving me the day off? I thought you couldn't stand a day at work without me." you joked as he continued to get ready.

"Yes, I have said that, but I want you to get a head start on the wedding planning. I already have a theme picked out."

"Let me guess, something along the lines of 'Barnyard Chic'?"

"Close, I like to call it 'Starlit Stable'. Think, a farm themed wedding, star lights on the ceiling, the ceiling at the reception looking like the night sky you see on Earth..."

"Wow, I literally proposed to you yesterday Blitzø. It sounds like you've already gotten started without me."

"Hey, you should know me by now. Meaning you should know that I always wanted a farm themed wedding."

"Nooo, you always wanted a  _ horse  _ themed wedding...And that gives me an idea."

"Nope, I don't want to hear it, I want it to be a surprise. I'll see you tonight, love you...Whoa!" You laughed as you grabbed him at the waist, pulling him back into bed with you. He giggled as you held him close with a kiss.

"You know better than to leave me without a kiss.~"

"Look who's being the dork now." he chuckled, leaning you back as he kissed you passionately "Nice try, I can feel you unbuttoning my coat."

"Damn it, so close. I guess morning sex is out of the question?" you asked sweetly, only for him to roll his eyes.

"As nice as that sounds, I gotta go early today. Will you please let me go, I don't want to hear Moxxie complaining this morning."

"Now you know how I feel when you do this to me. If you get bored, or overrun with clients, give me a call, OK?"

"I will, I'll see you later." As the day went on, Blitzø couldn't keep his eyes off his engagement ring. He giggled to himself, happily recalling your proposal. Although he wanted to be happy, his smile started to fade as he recalled everyone's constant warnings.

  * ·················🤍·················•



_ '(Y/N) is the best thing that's ever happened to you sir. How can you be comfortable lying to him like this?' - Millie _

_ 'How would you rather have him discover the truth? From you, or dare I say, from him?' - Moxxie _

_ 'That's another thing, Stolas is gonna find out you're moving in with him eventually!' - Loona _

  * ·················🤍·················•



'Come on Blitzø, snap out of it!' he shook his head, trying to let go of his sudden paranoia 'Let's be real here, it's been several months since those 2 have been in this building at the same time. You have nothing to worry about. You're about to marry the man you love and still get some work done. It's all gonna work out.' Suddenly, his door was flung open with a loud bang "Whoa! Geez Loona, don't scare me like that."

"Oh I'll give you something to be scared about! Millie told me about last night, about your 'date'. Why is it you failed to tell me (Y/N) proposed to you?!"

"Oh great..." he grumbled.

"Don't even give me that tone, you knew this lecture was coming! The better question is  **why** did you say yes?!"

"Uh, because I love (Y/N), and it's my choice as to who I'm happy with?" he replied with a sarcastic tone, making Loona groan as she slumped into the chair.

"Blitzø, do you not realize what you've done here? You can't run a business, fuck Stolas, continue to lie to (Y/N), AND plan a wedding all at once!"

"Who says I can't? I've still got my sisters, I can ask them to help with the arrangements. Oh, that reminds me! I gotta tell them the news." He reached for his phone, only for Loona to quickly snatch it off the desk. "Hey, what are you doing?!"

"No! There's not going to be a wedding, not until you tell (Y/N) the truth. As a matter of fact, I want you to call him, right now."

"Can you not--?"

"Call him. Now." she insisted with a stern tone. Once she handed him the device, they were both surprised for it to ring with Stolas' number "The fuck? He never calls you directly, he usually calls the office."

"That's what I get for giving him my number."

"You better get that, and talk about (Y/N) too. Maybe that will finally get him off your ass." she commented before leaving him. As he watched the phone ring, he considered her suggestion, but kept thinking of the possible repercussions. With a heavy sigh, he sat at his desk and accepted the call.

"What is it this time Stolas? I thought we agreed it was dangerous for you to be calling my phone during office hours."

"I know, however I had a sudden realization. Since I have my own cellphone, I no longer see that as an issue. Besides, Stella gave up guessing my password a long time ago. I was wondering if you had some time to 'chat' with me.~"

"Chat? ...Oh, that. Did you forget about our little conversation that fast, on how I didn't want to be bothered by you? Phone sex counts you pervy asshole!" he yelled, only to make the prince laugh.

"Aww come now Blitzy, I'm only asking for 5 minutes of your time."

"You said that last time, 5 minutes turned to 10, then 10 turned to 20! They have nifty little stores that sell toys for your 'needs'. Why do you insist on--Gaah!~" He dropped his phone, both his hands covering his crotch with a pained moan.

"I know you can still hear me Blitzy, are you starting to forget about our little 'connection'?" he chuckled as Blitzø struggled to keep his voice down.

"You...You f-fucking prick, you can't keep...doing this to...Aaahn!~" He clawed at his desk, trying to ride out the sudden heat.

"Poor Blitzy, can't get any work done while in heat now can you? What to do, what to do?" he asked coyly "Here's an idea, if you beg like a good little imp I might stop."

"Like hell I'm gonna--!" Blitzø bit his fist, desperately trying to keep himself quiet as the heat flared up again. He scrambled to pick his phone up, growling as he could hear the prince laughing on the other end "Alright, alright! I can't take it anymore, please, stop it!"

"Hm, I'm not quite convinced. Try again, but do sound more submissive. I love it when you beg for me darling.~" Blitzø snarled in frustration, his head hitting the desk in defeat. He knew that if he wanted his relief, he had no choice but to play Stolas' twisted game.

"Please Stolas, stop, make it stop!~" he moaned, making him moan in response...which was not the reaction he was prepared for.

"Oh yes, beg for it Blitzy, beg for my mercy!~" he moaned pleasurably.

"You horny son of a bitch! Are you jerking off right now?!"

"Maaaaaybe.~"

"Damn you! I played along now quit fucking around, make it stop!!" he yelled impatiently, but found himself laying on the floor with a loud moan. He had to bite his sleeve for this next 'heatwave', this one more intense then the last.

"I'm sorry, it sounds like  _ you're  _ the horny one darling. You know what you have to say if you want me to stop."

"P-Please...Please Daddy, I-I'll be good, I swear. Just please make it stop!~" he pleaded, sighing in relief as he finally cooled down "Finally, do the words 'no' and 'stop' not mean anything to you asshole?"

"I guess not, we've had this discussion time and time again. Reject my wishes and you will be punished, that's how it goes. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you enjoy a little torture through your day.~"

"Trust me when I say I don't. One of these days you're going to embarrass me in public."

"Wouldn't that be delicious? I know you're a busy man, so it's best I get to the true reason for my call. In your haste to leave the other night I do believe you forgot something."

"Wait, did I leave some of my clothes again? Did Stella find something?!"

"Oh no, nothing like that. I'm talking about the book you oh so need. You were so focused on your escape that you forgot to grab it."

"Perfect, halfway through the day and I don't have that damn thing. Luckily it's been slow so far."

"Don't worry Blitzy, I'm about to leave now. I'll personally bring it to the office for you."

"Stolas, I swear if you try to get physical with me..."

"It's cute how you assume that. Fret not, I'll retain myself from taking you against your desk like last time. Which reminds me, did you ever get those scratches buffed out? It must have been fun explaining that to your clients." he chuckled, making him blush.

"Yes, I did. But thanks to you I might need to pay for that again. That scratch resistant coating plan isn't sounding too shabby right now." he sighed, picking at the new wood shavings on his desk "Anyway, I want you in and out of my office, no tricks."

"I promise, no tricks. I'll be seeing you soon.~" he cooed before hanging up. Before Blitzø could start his mini rant, his phone rang again. This time with a video call from you.

"Finally, a phone call to look forward to..."

"Heeey babe, how's work going?"

"It went from easy to stressful quick, I just a call from...Hello sexy.~" he sighed longingly as you held your phone up, giving him a nice view of your torso as it peaked through an open lab coat.

"I thought this would make you feel better. You remember this coat?~"

"From our first night together. What was that line you used on me again?"

"Oh geez, that was my worse improv yet. You remember all that?"

"How can I forget? You put a lot of effort into that night. Come on, can you say it for me, please?~" he playfully begged to make you laugh.

"Oh alright...You're long overdue for a check up Mr. Blitzø, I believe a  _ full _ physical is in order. Shall we begin?~" you winked, making him bite his lip to muffle a moan.

"Damn I love it when you talk like that, what I wouldn't give to be over there right now. The things I would do..."

"Like you didn't do enough last night. But enlighten me, what would you do?~" you asked, teasing him as you panned the phone down your body.

"For starters, I'd use the sleeves on that coat to tie your arms back. Theeeeen--"

"Knock knock.~"

"St-Stolas?!" He quickly slammed his phone down, hiding it in the drawer.

"What the heck? Hello, Blitzø? Is everything alright? ...Hello?" you asked, a sudden darkness gracing your screen.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you on the phone just now?"

"Uhh, yes, I was. Just a second." he quickly managed to slip off his ring as he grabbed his phone, inspecting his phone screen as he left his office. "Phew, how did I not crack the screen after that?"

"My only question is what was that about? Is everything alright down there?"

"Yep, just a surprise visit, that's all. I'll call you back, and if not I'll see you later, bye." he hastily hung up, leaving you confused.

'OK, that was weird. So much for a video quickie...Maybe I better check on him. I wonder if he told the others about the proposal.' you thought to yourself as you got dressed. Meanwhile...

"Sorry about that, last minute client. I told him not video chat me but he insists on it." he laughed nervously "So, um, do you have the book?"

"It's on your desk, and I know we said in and out, but I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Stolas..."

"I promise you, it's not sex related. I'm a tad concerned about my daughter Via, I've tried talking to Stella but, as always, she thinks nothing of it."

"Huh, you hardly talk about Octavia. Is she alright?"

"I'm not sure anymore," he sighed as he sat in the chair "she's being more distant than usual. I've tried talking to her directly, but it's as though she's trying to block me out."

"Well you are having an affair with me, no wonder she's pissed with you. You know I never did ask, how did she react to all this?"

"At first she thought of it as a joke, however she did confront me about it after the balcony incident. She was less than pleased with me, but we still spoke every now and then. Now it's like I'm a total stranger to her."

"Yeah, that sounds rough. Changing the subject I gotta ask, how did you get here so fast?"

"That's the magic of teleportation dear Blitzy, can't have the wife seeing me leave in one of the cars during this time of day. As far as she knows I'm still working."

"OK, but wouldn't you suddenly vanishing seem even more suspicious to her?" he questioned, only for the prince to laugh.

"Only you would think that, but the answer is no. Did you forget how large my castle is? I could be on the other side of the estate for all she knows, she'll never suspect a thing. Getting back to Via and I, what do you do when Loona is distant from you?"

"Hmm, normally she's distant when she's angry at me, or if she doesn't have her way...Which happens often. I think nothing of it, I just ride it out."

"'Ride it out'? Don't you talk to her at all, try to make amends?"

"Have you ever seen an angry hellhound? I'm sorry but I'm not the best person to talk to for things like--"

"Hey Blitzø, (Y/N) is here. And he's got something for you." Loona spoke over the intercom, making him panic.

"Crap..." he gulped.

"Were you expecting a package of some kind? Something you don't want me to see?~"

"You can say that...Wait here for a second?" He quickly rose from his desk, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, are you alright? You kinda hung up on me earlier."

"(Y/N), hi, um...What are you doing here?"

"I got a bit worried after the video call. Go ahead and call me paranoid but I wanted to see you. Is everything OK?"

"Yep, fine, perfect, nothing wrong here. Loona said you had something for me?"

"Yeah, I meant to give these to you last night. Buuut you kinda attacked my face so..." He let out a soft gasp as you presented him a red heart-shaped box tied up with a white ribbon.

"Are these...?"

"Dark Godiva chocolate, straight from Earth. Let me tell you, these were really hard to get a hold of without getting caught. But I know they're your favorite, so I knew it would be worth it in the end."

"Aww, (Y/N)..."

"Wait, where's your ring?"

"My what?"

"Your engagement ring, from last night? You were wearing it when you left, now it's gone. You didn't lose it did you?" you asked, worrying him with your offended tone.

"N-No, of course I didn't lose it! I stashed it in my desk for safekeeping, I-I didn't want to risk dropping it while I was out in the field."

"Oh, thank God. Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. It would just hurt me a little if you lost it."

"I know, especially after all the trouble you went through for me last night."

"About that, what were about to say before you got cut off?~" you asked, making him blush as you held him close.

"Ahem, 'client' waiting in your office, remember?" Loona commented, tilting her head towards the door.

"Oh, right! Can we save this talk for later, I gotta get back to--"

"You must forgive me Blitzø, but I can't stay much longer. I just got a message from...Oh, this is a new face, I don't think we've met before." Blitzø froze in silent terror, realizing one of his personal fears has come to pass.

"No way, aren't you...?"

"Yes, the Prince Stolas. I get that reaction a lot my good man, are you a new employee of I.M.P.?"

"As a matter of fact he is! Well, semi-new, you just never saw him around the office. This is (Y/N) and he sadly has to go."

"Whoa, easy Blitzø, I'm in no rush to go anywhere. Plus it's not every day an imp gets to meet royalty. What brings you by the office your highness?" you asked, sending Blitzø into full panic mode.

"It's nothing really, only dropping off the grimoire he left behind. During our last 'meeting' Blitzø neglected to take it with him."

"Wait, you mean the book we've been using? That belongs to you?!"

"Why yes, why is that such a shock? I assumed he told you during your time here."

"No wonder he tells us to treat it like a baby, that's a royal grimoire we've been using. Wow, I kinda assumed he stole it from somewhere to be honest. You have to tell me, how did you guys--?"

"Well look at the time! So sorry you can't stay Stolas, why don't I walk you out?" Loona only shook her head as he hastily escorted the prince out.

"Talk about a close call..." she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, and about how they know each other, they met at a party."

"Really? How does an imp get into a royal party?"

"That's a long story for another day." she dismissed you as she resumed texting. Meanwhile...

"I know I said I had to leave, but there was no need to shove me Blitzø. It sounded like he was about to ask me something."

"Did it? Oh, I didn't really catch it." he laughed nervously. Stolas was about to counter his argument, but noticed the heart-shaped box in his hand.

"Is that your little 'package'? Is there a secret admirer I should know about?" he asked sternly. Blitzø looked down at the box and back at him, trying to quickly think of an explanation.

"Whaaaat? No, of course not, there isn't anyone else. These are...imported from Earth! Yeah, I had a craving for chocolate so I asked (Y/N) to go get me some."

"In a heart-shaped box? Last I recall Valentine's Day was months ago."

"I know, he told me this was all they had left. Beggars can't be choosers, that and he had to escape fast. Almost got caught by the shop owner."

"You must tell him to be more careful, can you imagine the panic there would be if you got caught?"

"Believe me I know, I had to destroy someone's phone once...Oh! Here we are, the main lobby! You better get back home, you know, before they realize you're gone."

"I suppose so, but can I get a kiss before I go?~" He tried to lean in for a kiss, only to be blocked by Blitzø's arm as he faked a cough.

"Sorry, not right now. I might be coming down with something, don't want to spread it. I better get back to work, I'll see you later Stolas." he fake coughed as the elevator doors closed, only to leave the prince standing in confusion "Phew, that was too close for comfort...Wow these are good." he thought to himself as he tasted the chocolate. As soon as he stepped out of the elevator, he was greeted with everyone standing by Loona's desk.

"So, remember that talk we had about the two of them interacting?" Moxxie started.

"Oh for the love of...Can you not do this to me right now? And where's (Y/N), is he still here?"

"He's in the conference room, said he forgot to get a copy of the new schedule. That also means he isn't here to hear us rant at you for what you're doing!"

"This is never going to end is it? Look, I think I played it off pretty well. It's not like he suspects anything."

"Are you talking about Stolas or (Y/N)? Because after you rushed him out of here, (Y/N) did ask me how you both knew each other." Loona added, making him choke on his candy "Relax, for your sake I didn't say much."

"But you still said something!" he coughed "What exactly did you tell him?!"

"Only that you met at a party, I left out the part where you had to fuck him after getting caught trying to steal the book." she replied dryly.

"Could you not say it like that? That's not a night I'm too proud of..." he whimpered.

"If you ask me, she would've been better off telling him. Especially since you're too scared to say anything." Moxxie commented as he glared at his boss.

"Unless you want to end up unemployed, **none** of you will say anything to (Y/N). Do I make myself clear?"

"Really, you're going to fire me for thinking about my co-worker, for telling him the truth?!"

"M-Moxxie, calm down sweetie, he might hear you."

"I don't care, let him hear this! Sir, how many times do we have to have this argument? Are you seriously that desperate to keep this twisted game of yours going?!" he argued, but flinched as Blitzø slammed a fist on Loona's desk.

"I'll ask you again Moxxie, do I make myself clear?" he asked again, this time with a demanding tone, a faint glow in his eyes. Millie and Loona looked at Moxxie, nervously waiting for his response. His expression showed mixed feelings of anger and frustration as he stared down his boss "Well?"

"...Perfectly, only because I know I'll have a front row seat to the up coming disaster you've setup for yourself."

"Oh brother..."

"For the record sir, I tried to be the optimistic one for you, but today was a really close call. If anything I'm sure Stolas will start asking questions too. Did you ever think about that?" Millie asked.

"Yeeeeah, no. That feather brain will believe any story I feed him. He may be a prince but in some cases he really isn't that bright."

"Was he bright enough to question the box of chocolates, which happened to be in the shape of a heart?" Loona asked.

"He did, and I played it off like a pro. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some paperwork to finish." he replied, continuing to enjoy his gift as he returned to his office.

"That's it, I have had it with him! He has some nerve to threaten us like that. I don't care if I lose this job, I'm telling (Y/N) about this right now." Moxxie tried to leave, only to have Millie pull on his tail.

"Don't you dare Moxxie! He has to hear it from Blitzø and you know it."

"It's been five years Millie, five years of not just him, but all of us  _ lying _ to (Y/N)! If anything it's Stolas I'm more afraid of. Remember what happened the last time Blitzø upset him?"

"How can I forget, I.M.P. was closed for a few months after that argument."

"All because he had to piss him off. Thanks to that incident we couldn't get the book back."

"Never mind the book, the point is we all had to pay the price too! It's like whenever he tries to make things work for himself, he always finds a way to drag us down with him. Do you really want to go through that again?" he asked, but noticed her hesitate.

"Sweetie please, it's his love life, meanin' it's his problem. We can't control what he does or says in all this. If anythin' we can only hope that he finally decides to talk soon."

"Hope can only get you so far Mills, I mean...I like (Y/N) because he makes Blitzø happy. He never said anything, but he fell into a bit of a depression after he got involved with that royal perv."

"Depressed, him? He's always so cheerful though."

"I know, I'm amazed he hid it so well. Then he met (Y/N), he's the only guy I've known to make him smile and laugh the way he does now. From what Blitzø says, he's the most sensual guy he's ever dated too. He doesn't want to lose him, and I don't want that either..." Loona sighed, trying to fight back her tears.

"Aww Loona, it'll be OK."

"What if it won't be Millie?! What if all hell breaks loose when Stolas finds out? What will (Y/N) say about Stolas for that matter? My biggest concern is this though, what will he do? I can only protect Blitzø from so much you guys, and a demon prince isn't one of those things...I don't want to lose him to Stolas..." she confessed with a quiet sob, Millie holding her.

"It's OK hun, no one is losin' anyone, I promise." she cooed in a motherly manner, hoping to comfort her. Meanwhile in his office, Blitzø had his head to the door, listening to his daughter's sobs.

'Oh Loona...What the hell is wrong with me? Moxxie's right, I can only keep this up for so long.' he sighed as he sank into his chair. He opened the drawer to retrieve his ring, placing it back on his finger. He also pulled out a small photo album, it's contents full of many pictures that you both have taken together over the years. The last one was always his favorite, making him smile every time. It was a quick snapshot you took while he was sleeping, you kissing his cheek before leaving for your other job.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna do a quick grocery run before I head home. You want anything?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm fine..."

"Hey, what are you looking at?" you asked as you approached the desk.

"Nothing, just a few of our pictures."

"Hm, is this why our album kept disappearing at the apartment? If you wanted me to make some copies, all you had to do was ask."

"Heh, sorry, I just like how these came out. Remember this one?" He snickered at the photo, it was of you hanging upside down with an annoyed expression on your face, Blitzø kissing your cheek.

"What?! Aw man, I thought you deleted that one!" you groaned as he started to laugh "I wish I could forget that one, my failed attempt at a Spider Man kiss. Why did you keep that photo?"

"Because the look on your face was too funny. I mean you managed to fall off the roof, get tangled in the rope, and still ended up hanging right in front of me. That was what, our 3rd job together?"

"Yep, and I think I'll just--"

"Nope, I'm keeping this one." He pulled the book back, playfully sticking his tongue at you. With a smirk, you took advantage of the situation by kissing him. As he submitted to your lips, you were able to grab the album easily "Wha--hey! That's not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war babe, it's not my fault you fall for that trick every time. For my sake I'm moving this one to our  _ private _ stash back at home. Before I go though, did I miss something?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"Well, as I was coming back I noticed Loona was crying. I asked her what was wrong but she said she was fine. Did someone do something to her? If so, who was it?" you asked with a stern tone.

"It's sweet how you worry about her like that. It's nothing to worry about though, she'll be fine. But I am glad you stopped by, we need to talk."

"If it's about the wedding say no more. I know a girl that can get us some suits, as for the venue I have a few great ideas. We'll talk more about it when you come home, OK?" You were about to leave, but he quickly grabbed you by the collar of your jacket.

"Hold it, forgetting something?~" he teased, pulling you into a kiss.

"You are such a dork Blitzø."

"Like it or not I'm your dork now." he joked before you left, but groaned as he sat back in his chair 'So...close...I was so fucking close that time!' he whined internally 'Come on Blitzø get it together. If you're going to do this, you have to be honest with (Y/N). No stalling next time, I need to say something before things get worse.'


	4. The Skeptical Prince/The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to Stolas' rushed departure, he starts to get suspicious of 'Blitzy's' behavior. Meanwhile, Blitzø finally gives into the peer pressure and tells you what is going on.

It was another day for Stolas. After his morning coffee he would often walk his garden for some fresh air. However, this morning is different. This time he found himself in his study staring out the window, pondering about Blitzø's strange behavior. Although he seems hesitant about his advances, he's never had the imp fully decline him before. Even with their current 'agreement', not once has he backed down.

"I have your evening tea as you requested sire." The butler entered with a cart of vibrant treats, however he noticed his master showed him no attention "Master Stolas, are you alright? Are you not feeling well?"

"What? Oh, hello Boxley, I'm fine...however, I'm starting to think there's something wrong with Blitzø."

"What makes you say that sire?"

"The other day he seemed a tad...off."

"Well you did show up at his office unannounced. I don't wish to speak out of school when I say this, but perhaps your sudden presence caught him off guard." He suddenly tensed up, receiving a stern side glance from his master.

"I didn't just 'show up' as you assumed. Remember my brief outing? I was on my way to I.M.P., I called him well before I arrived. Despite the conversation we had just had, he still sounded  _ and _ looked quite surprised to see me."

"After a phone call like that who wouldn't be?" the butler muttered.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing at all sire, but if he knew you were coming then why would he be so frazzled? He should be used to your visits by now."

"That's what I'm going to find out. It's almost 9:30, meaning I.M.P. is about to open. It shouldn't take long for me to get to the bottom of this. Have the car ready at once, let's see if that 'cold' of his is still acting up." Meanwhile at the office, Blitzø sat at his desk, staring down at what should be the new schedule for the upcoming week. After yesterday's encounter, he didn't want to take anymore chances of you and Stolas crossing paths again.

"Hey Blitzø, I got those forms you...Are you still working on the schedule for next week? You've been over it like 10 times, it should've been posted hours ago." Loona commented, placing the stack of papers on the desk.

"I know, but yesterday really freaked me out. That's the first time they've met, and (Y/N) just had to ask how he knew me!" he whimpered, letting his head hit the desk "I cut it  **way** too close, I can't risk them talking to each other again."

"Dude, that doesn't mean that you force your fiance to work nights for a full week. To be honest, there really is no point of you doing this. Stolas pretty much stops by whenever he wants, morning or evening."

"Nope! Some days he can't come all together on account of his wife. She's been keeping closer tabs on him ever since she caught us."

"You mean ever since you fell of the balcony?" she asked, much to his irritation as he recalled the incident.

"The point I'm trying to make is this, I can't risk (Y/N) bringing up the wedding to him. If he found out we were engaged--"

"Oh please, whatever happened to 'he'll never find out about the wedding'? Until you get your shit together, there  _ shouldn't _ be a wedding!" she yelled. Blitzø gripped his pen tightly, the casing starting to crack.

"Loona, I am not in the mood for this argument again. Can you not start this right now?"

"Too bad, because you keep bringing it upon yourself. He hardly even knew about (Y/N) to begin with, so why the sudden paranoia huh? It only took what, 5 years for it to finally kick in?!" she growled, Blitzø turning around in his chair to face the window "Don't ignore me Blitzø, I know you've been worried about this since day one!"

"Shut up."

"Excuse me?! I know you didn't tell me to...! Why are you being such a child about this?!"

"Shut up Loona!"

"Not until you listen to me! You can't deny it anymore, the 3 of us have all made a solid point! If you had told (Y/N) the truth sooner--!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Loona flinched at his sudden shout, but it was him punching the window that worried her "Between you and Moxxie, I don't know who's worse with all this shit!"

"Blitzø, please..."

"Don't pull that puppy-eyed crap on me, and don't even start with the fucking fake tears! Can't I have you come into my office once without this damn argument for the hundredth time?!"

"No, because this has gone too far! Blitzø...I'm begging you, we are all begging you to do something about this. Sure we don't always agree on certain things, but we all agree that this is escalating too quickly. I mean (Y/N) loves you so much that he wants to marry you,  **you** of all imps."

"I'm aware of that Loona, I have the ring to prove it. Why say it like that?"

"Because, he doesn't know that he's about to marry a liar." she responded, slamming the door before he could retaliate to her words. He growled as he sat at his desk, looking down at his ink stained hand as he dropped the broken pen. With a heavy sigh, he looked back and forth between his phone and the picture frame that rested on the corner of his desk. He smiled as he held it in his hand, it was from your most recent date night when you proposed to him. Then he held his phone, dialing your number with nervous dread. As he waited for you to pick up, he was already having flashbacks of all the arguments he's had with the others. He started to panic on what he would say, what he  **could** say if you started to get upset.

"Hello, Blitzø?"

"Hey hun, I um...I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Uh yeah, sure. But can I call you back, you kinda caught me in the middle of something...Yikes!" Blitzø flinched, having heard gunfire from your end.

"Was that gunfire, what's going on?!"

"I was about to take out a target but...Wait, hold on a second." He pulled the phone back as more shots were fired, biting his claws at the sudden silence "Phew, sorry about that babe. Crazy bitch got my gun, you know how I feel about losing (nickname). So what's up?"

"Well, before we really talk, are you safe right now? Any humans around?"

"A few dead ones, but I see your point. Wouldn't look good to get caught like this, I'm heading to the roof of the place now. What's going on, get a question about the wedding?" you asked, but noticed he was silent "Hello, Blitzø, you still there?"

"I-I am, and it does involve the wedding, yes. I think we...Maybe we should..."

"Move up the date? I was thinking about that too, I already have a nice spot on Earth picked out for us. There's a beach no one goes to in Hawaii, maybe we can--"

"(Y/N) please just listen to me. I want nothing more than to be your husband, but we might have to move the date back."

"What, why? You're not getting cold feet on me are you...Or did I propose too soon? Crap, that has to be it, isn't? L-Look, if I went too far with that whole set up--"

"No no no, it was sweet, and I'm glad you proposed. The thing is...honesty is the key part of a relationship, right?"

"Yes, but I don't think I like where this is going. What are you not telling me?"

"It's about me and Stolas, we have a...closer relationship than you think."

"...Exactly how close Blitzø? How do you know him anyway, I never got an answer to that."

"Once you get here I'll explain everything, I have a lot to get off my chest."

"Then you can tell me right now, I've got time." you insisted, worrying him with your angry tone.

"No, I have to do this in front of the others. They need to hear this too, they've been dying for me to do this for too long now."

"To do what, what's going...?" You paused as the portal opened, seeing Loona's desk on the other side.

"Damn it, I was trying to get you into his office."

"It's fine Loona, he said we needed to talk anyway. Is there something I should know about?" you asked, the three of them looking at each other nervously.

"That depends, did he bring up Stolas when he called you?" Moxxie asked.

"He did, but now I really need to know something. Just how do those 2 know each other?"

"We slept together, that's how..." You all looked at Blitzø as he entered the room, a shameful look on his face.'

"You...You what, with him?! H-How in the hell did you manage that, how long ago was this?!"

"(Y/N) please, this happened  **way** before you and I started dating. Way before we even met actually, and let me tell you it was the biggest mistake of my life. He is such a clingy, spoiled, horny son of a bitch that I wish never came into my life! If I didn't need that damn book so badly I never would have accepted that damn deal we made."

"You did say that book belonged to him, but why..."

"(Y/N) think about it, we imps are looked down upon by almost everyone. Socially standing we're considered the lowest of the low in the Nine Circles. With that in mind tell me this, aside from Blitzø, what imp do you know possesses a grimoire?" Moxxie asked, knowing you couldn't answer the question.

"Exactly, and to keep using it...I-I've had to..." Blitzø hesitated, noticing you grip a tight fist.

"So this whole time, even while we were dating, even after I  **proposed** to you, you've been fucking that bird behind my back?!" he flinched as you yelled.

"(Y/N) please, I'm not too proud of keeping this from you either! Just let me explain--"

"What, am I not a good enough lay for you or something?! I mean I don't blame you, why settle for someone who's loved you for 5 years when you can fuck a prince whenever you want?!"

"That's enough (Y/N)!!" Loona shouted "First off, he only needs to see that bastard once a month. Secondly, he's been trying to hardest to  _ avoid _ him since you proposed. Trust us when we say Blitzø loves you, more than anything."

"We've been tryin' to get this stubborn imp to tell ya this since day one. He's just been scared is all."

"Scared of what Millie, Blitzø has no reason to be scared to talk to me."

"Hello, the way you yelled at me just now, and how angry you got? That's what I was worried about, I-I was so scared that you wouldn't hear me out. That you would hate me, that you would even..."

"...Break up with you, or call off the wedding?" you finished his sentence, seeing he was about to cry. You were quick to catch him in a hug, gently stroking his back. You could hear him start to sob as he clung to you, sinking to the floor "I'm sorry babe, when you said you wanted to talk, I wasn't expecting all to hear all that." You pulled back to hold his face, wiping his tears "You have to give me a moment to process this, it's a lot to take in."

"So...you're not mad at me?"

"I'm more shocked than mad right now. I mean how does an imp meet Prince Stolas? Now that you have to tell me."

"Where do I even start? It was sometime after I pitched my company's idea to a friend of mine. He said he could help me get started, only on the condition that I find a way to get to the living world myself. And let me tell you, the research I had to do on those damn books took me forever! I was in the library for almost a month before I learned the closest noble with a grimoire was Stolas. What I didn't look into was that freak's romance history..."

"Wait, isn't he married?"

"You think that matters to a hornball like him? I'm pretty sure he'd rather have me over his wife any day."

"Oh come on Blitzø, he can't be that bad when it comes to sex." you replied, making everyone go silent with awkward glances "What, is he bad?"

"(Y/N) hun, if you could hear only one phone call poor Blitzø has had with him, then you would understand. That owl could go on forever with all the things he wants to do with him."

"I think you mean the things he would do  **to** him sweetie."

"Ahem, not helping guys! Long story short, I figured out where he lived, tried to steal it and got caught, and had to make a hard choice between getting executed or seducing him. You can guess which route I took."

"And the rest is history I guess, that's how you ended up...?"

"Yep, and he's been trying to change our 'meeting' times constantly! I keep telling that asshole once a month is safer for both of us on account of his psycho wife. The last time we got caught she nearly took my tail off, she is  **horrifying** when she's angry." he whimpered, recalling Nadia's rage.

"Jesus, you must have been a damn good lay for him." you teased to make him blush.

"Babe, I don't mind you joking about my 'performance', but not when it involves him." he pleaded, making you all laugh.

"See, this didn't turn out so bad now did it?"

"Oh shut up Mox, can you blame me for being a little paranoid?"

"To be honest no, I mean to challenge a prince is almost a suicide mission...And that also explains the crazy scheduling I bet. You didn't even want our paths to cross once did you?"

"Heh, yeah, mostly because on certain days he tries to come see me here. Yesterday almost gave me a heart attack."

"I don't see what the issue is, its not like he's tried to bang you in your office...Or is it best I stop asking these questions?"

"Yeeeeah, it's best you stop." Loona replied.

"Are you serious? He better be lucky I came down here as an imp, otherwise I'd fuck him up myself." you growled.

"You would take that chance for me?"

"Of course I would, I'd even go through Purgatory for you." you started as you held his hands "I don't care how much he wants you, he'd have to go through me first. I'm not letting him stop me from marrying you either. No matter what happens, I love you Blitzø. We'll figure something out, I promise." He smiled at your words, almost knocking you back as he kissed you.

"Aww, I love happy endings." Millie sniffled.

"It's not over yet honey, they still have a wedding to plan. And I do know a good florist if you're interested sir, he can even get you a nice venue for the ceremony."

"...Have I ever told you guys how much I love you?" Blitzø laughed as he pulled you all in for a group hug "Not comments against the hug Loonie?"

"No, only because I'm glad you finally said something. Besides, it's gonna be cool having (Y/N) around as a dad anyway." she giggled as she nuzzled your cheek.

"Thanks, but you better know now I'm gonna be the protective dad when it comes to boys." you joked to make them laugh.

"I figured as much from you. Now that the drama is finally settled, can we focus on getting back to work? We've got a lot of shit to take care of today."

"That's the spirit Loona, let's go lick some ass gang!"

"I think you mean  _ kick _ some ass babe."

"Eh, mine sounds better."

"Whatever you say Blitzø, I just need to get some more ammo for (nickname). And don't worry, we'll still have a wedding, even if we have to have it here in the office." you said before leaving him with a kiss.

"Where would I be without him?~" he swooned.

"Probably crying in a corner somewhere...But what made you finally want to talk to him?" Loona asked.

"If anything, it was mostly the guilt. Not only from me keeping this from him, but hearing you cry the other day really broke me."

"Oh...you heard that?"

"You were right outside my office, how could I not hear all that? You really like (Y/N) don't you?"

"You know I do, mainly because he makes you so happy. I know I never really said it, but I'm glad you pushed him to work with us. He's a blast to be around, easy to talk to, and he actually shows he cares. Not just for you, but for me too, unlike the past pricks you've dated. Now do you see why out of the 3 of us I was so desperate to get you to fess up?"

"OK OK, no need to bring up the guilt trips again Loonie. Just be sure to keep me posted on the calls as usual. Speaking of calls..." As he entered his office, he checked his phone for any incoming calls. Surprisingly, Stolas' name didn't appear on the list. Before he could put the device down, it of course rang with his number "Shit, I had to jinx it didn't I?" he growled "Hello Stolas, what is it now?"

"Well, you do seem to sound better. How is that tickle in your throat treating you?"

"Tickle? ...Oh right, m-my cough! It uh...wasn't as bad as I thought, I just didn't want to take any chances, that's all."

"I see, then I suppose you have some time to talk about my book. Something came up quite suddenly and I do need it back for a moment."

"What?! You can't be serious, you literally dropped it off yesterday! Not only that, we have a long list of targets. Can't you get it later tonight?"

"Ooh, that does sound like lovely idea. Your place or mine?~" he asked with a sultry tone, making the imp groan in response.

"Stolas, I am putting my foot down this time. I don't care if you work your magic on me, you need to hear me when I say this. We agreed to once a month and we will keep it that way. Are you trying to have Nadia kill me?!"

"Goodness, no need to shout Blitzy. Having a rough morning already?"

"The only thing rough about it is you jumping right into sex whenever we talk. Look, I'm not in the mood for this or  _ that _ today. When we're about to close I'll text you so you can get it back. And I swear if you try to--"

"Fine then, since you're going to be nasty about it I'll send Boxley to retrieve it for me."

"...Excuse me?"

"Like you I am also busy Blitzy, and I need my grimoire to fulfill my duties thoroughly. I do hope the rest of your day goes by better,  _ ciao _ ." With that, he hung up to leave him confused. In all the times Stolas has called him, this has to be the shortest talk they had ever had. With that in mind, he braced himself for a dose of Stolas' magic. After a moment of silence, he patted himself down, feeling none of the prince's 'teasing'. With a relieved sigh, he left to resume his work. Meanwhile, the prince was sitting outside the building in his limo, gazing at the top floor that housed Blitzø's office.

"Is everything alright sire, didn't you want to reclaim the grimoire?"

"I did, but you should have heard the way he talked to me just now. He sounded more assertive than usual, even dismissed the 'power' I hold over him."

"Oh dear, someone is getting rather bold. Has he forgotten the agreement you both have set in place?"

"I'm sure he hasn't Boxley, but there is something off with him. I can't quite put my finger on it, but something has changed within the walls of I.M.P."

"Hmm, could it be a new threat to the company? Or maybe a new face?" the butler suggested. With those words, Stolas thought back to his brief encounter with you. He could easily recall how nervous he was when he saw you both together. What stuck out the most was how Blitzø was quick to rush him out of the building.

"A new face, that has to be it."

"What was that sire?"

"When you said it might be a new face, that reminded me of something. The other day I met an imp that claimed to be a new employee, an imp I had never seen before. He even managed to get a certain type of candy for Blitzø...A heart shaped one."

"I see, and you think Blitzø's sudden bravery has something to do with this new imp?"

"If so I'm going to find out...Better yet, I want  _ you _ to find out for me."

"Pardon me?"

"Starting tomorrow, I want you to keep close tabs on them for me."

"I'm sorry, 'them'? I assume I am keeping an eye out for Master Blitzø, but who else are you--?"

"I want you to keep an eye on both Blitzø and that new imp I mentioned. I was rushed out so fast that I can't quite recall his name at the moment. Try and learn what you can about him. Where he lives, how he knows Blitzø, everything."

"Um, sire?"

"And whatever happens, make sure you are not spotted, is that clear?"

"Sire, if I may, I do think this is a tad excessive. Is this shadowing truly necessary? Perhaps business has been stressful for Master Blitzø and he needed some extra assistance. I don't think..." He suddenly gulped, glancing into the rear-view mirror to see a glowing, menacing gaze from his master.

"If I wanted your input I would have asked you Boxley. Now, you have your instructions, so I shall ask again: Is that clear?" he asked, intimidating him with a stern gaze.

"...As you wish sire, I will be certain to report back what I learn."

"See that you do, make sure to text me when you learn something. Under  **no** circumstances are you to call me, I will call you. And make good use of that camera of yours too, I want photos as well. Keep them filed somewhere only you know about, somewhere Nadia or Via won't go snooping. Blitzø is clearly hiding something from me, and as Lucifer as my witness, I'm going to figure out what it is."

"Understood sire, will that all?"

"For now yes, take me home. I need to work off the rest of this stress."

"Yes sire..." As he pulled off, he glanced back at Stolas as he continued to stare out the window 'I swear, his 'need' for this imp has gotten out of hand. Why do I have a feeling that this will not end well?'


	5. A Butler's Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boxley is ordered to monitor you and Blitzø, however his guilty conscience gets the best of him once Octavia learns what is going on.

'I cannot believe he is making me do this. I'd rather give that spoiled brat a bath than stalk his imp lover.' Boxley grumbled to himself as he sit in his car, impatiently sipping his coffee 'I don't understand why I have to be here so early either, I haven't seen a single car go in or out of that lot all morning. It's been almost a week now, I haven't seen anything worth...Wait, who is that?' He quickly took out his camera to see you pulling into the I.M.P. lot, taking photos of you as you exited your car. He zoomed in closer to see a small box in your hand. After a few more minutes of waiting, he saw Blitzø pull in as well. 'There's Master Blitzø, running behind as expected. But what is that young man doing?' he asked himself, confused to see you quickly hide the box behind your back. He could see Loona and Blitzø both approach you, a look of surprise on his face as you presented him the box. Boxley resumed in taking photos, gasping as he saw him treat you with a hug and a kiss 'Well well, that explains his sudden bravery. Master Stolas will not like this.' he commented, watching as your tails started to intertwine. '...What am I doing? They both look so happy, why can't his highness just leave well enough alone? Then again, does he even...Come now Boxley wake up, of course Master Stolas doesn't know about this. That's the whole reason why you're here after all.' He sat back in his seat, looking back at the photos he had taken. Seeing past his guilt, he picked up his phone and messaged the prince.

⊱ ────── {.⋅ 📱 ⋅.} ───── ⊰

_ Me: Remember that imp you were skeptical about? He's much closer to Master Blitzø than you thought. _

_ Stolas: How close exactly? _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Stolas: Hello, are you still there? How do they know each other?? _

_ Me: My apologies sire, needed to plug up my phone. I believe they might be together. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Me: Sire? _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Stolas: As business partners, correct? _

_ Me: No sire, romantic partners. If don't believe me, I do have-- _

⊱ ────── {⋅. 📱 .⋅} ───── ⊰

His hand froze on the keyboard for a moment, quickly going back to delete the message.

'Perhaps I shouldn't alarm him so soon, best to play it safe.'

⊱ ────── {.⋅ 📱 ⋅.} ───── ⊰

_ Me: I believe so, I will collect more information as they leave. _

_ Stolas: Good, follow them. If it doesn't look as though he is going home let me know. That will be all. _

⊱ ────── {⋅. 📱 .⋅} ───── ⊰

Boxley sighed, shamefully looking at the pictures once more. While his mind was telling him to do his job, his heart was screaming at him to erase the memory card. However, remembering who his employer is, he forced himself to stay on task. As the day went on, he continued to pass time by arguing with himself. Thinking of what be could do, what he would say upon refusing to report back. In the end his conclusion was always the same, he knew it was best not to challenge a prince of Hell. Soon, he finally saw all of you leaving the building. However, he quickly ducked as Moxxie looked in his direction.

"Hm? Somethin' wrong sweetie?"

"Not particularly, but has anyone else noticed that car has been parked there all day?"

"Eh, somebody probably left it there. It won't last a day though, you know there are looters out here. Anywho, the rest of the day is ours gang! (Y/N) and I were wondering if you wanted to go wedding shopping with us."

"Oh of course we would! I've been wearin' the same old dress for so long, it's high time for somethin' new." Millie squealed.

"I could use a new suit, but what's your theme? Is there a certain color we should be looking out for?"

"Not really, Blitzø wants a more rustic theme for the wedding. He calls it Starlit Stable, should be interesting with the surprise I have planned."

"And I can't wait." Blitzø giggled as he held your arm, kissing your cheek.

"You guys are almost too cute, you know that?" Loona teased "Let's get going, the shop is gonna close soon."

"Oh, were not going to that shop. We're heading over to Misa's place."

"Who now?"

"Her name is Misa Akabane, she's the dressmaker friend I told you guys about. And she'll keep the shop open for us as long as we need. Let's get going, I think you'll like her."

'Sweet Lucifer I was right, they are romantically involved. And they're engaged too? This might complicate things...Although...he doesn't have to know that last part right away. Saying they're dating would be one thing, but what would he do if I told them they were to be married?' he gulped, already imagining Stolas' rage 'This will not end well for them, or for me if I don't play my cards right.' He was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly missed his chance to follow you all to your next destination.

"Maybe we should go with the classic look instead, it's pretty traditional. Then again maybe that's too old school, this one looks nice though..." You could only laugh as Blitzø scanned the mannequins in the store.

"Babe will you relax? We have plenty of time to get our suits, there's no rush at all."

"And I swear he said 'maybe' at least 100 times since we walked in." Loona commented.

"Well it's not every day you get to shop for a wedding Loona, especially your own. And can you please get off that phone and at least try to pick a dress? Like it or not you are dressing up."

"(Y/N) said I could wear a suit if I wanted to. You on the other hand never said it  **had** to be a dress." she countered. Blitzø glared at you as you tried to escape with a casual whistle.

"Don't give me that (F/N) (L/N), she is not wearing a suit!"

"I don't see anything wrong with it, it's only fair that it's her choice."

"A choice in a  _ dress _ , she is not wearing a suit and that's that!" Blitzø pouted, crossing his arms as he turned away from you. You grinned, hugging him from behind "H-Hey, what are you--?"

"Come on baby, she wants it to be her choice. There's nothing wrong with that. Don't you want her to look nice on our big day? I already know you'll look handsome in your tux.~" you purred, making him hold back a moan as you kissed his neck. He panicked, feeling you nibble on his neck just before pulling away.

"N-N-Not there (Y/N), especially not in public! You know how sensitive my neck is!"

"Which is why I did it.~" you winked before you resumed browsing.

"Sometimes I wonder why I set you both up, then I remember that you both share the same sense of sex humor." Moxxie commented.

"Excuse me?"

"Wait, you don't remember that? You went through all that trouble to get him to work with us, then when he started flirting you were in full on denial?" Millie asked.

"...Ooooh! Now I remember, I was such a nervous wreck about being with another guy. On account of a certain someone I was too afraid to start dating again." he sighed as he looked back at you "He said he had something planned for me, and I want to surprise him too. I don't care what anyone says, I want to be the bride in this wedding."

"Oh? When you say you want to be the bride sir..."

"I mean I want to walk down the isle in the best dress Hell has to offer. I want to really wow him, I want him to be speechless when he sees me...Which is why I don't want him to catch me trying on any dresses while we're in here."

"Say no more, we'll keep him busy for you, on 2 conditions. I get to wear a suit, and I get to be the one walking you down the isle." Loona playfully demanded, laughing as Blitzø hugged her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Loonie, and it's a deal. Just please make sure he doesn't come to the other side of the shop."

"You got it. Hey, (Y/N)! I think I saw something nice over here." While Moxxie and Loona were quick to keep you busy, Blitzø was able to sneak off with Millie to the other side of the store.

"Well that was easy, and look at these gowns. Gives me flashbacks of my wedding with Mox, I swear I nearly tried on every dress they had just to find the right one."

"I don't blame you, the right dress is essential for the big day." a female voice agreed.

"Huh? Who said that?" Millie asked, suddenly shrieking as a female snake demon hung down in front of her.

"So sorry for the scare dearie, but (Y/N) wanted me to make sure all of you were comfortable. However I don't think we've been properly introduced." She carefully slipped off the beam, slithering before them "I'm Misa, the owner of this little shop. Every gown, every suit, it was all done by yours truly. And you must be the lucky groom, Blitzø correct?"

"Yes, he's told you about me?"

"Why yes, it was also my idea that he propose to you at the Sterling Diamond...And that must be the ring!" she squealed as she took his hand, admiring the engagement ring.

"Er, yes, it is. His is the Bisexual flag."

"Aw, it's lovely, I do love catering to a Pride wedding. It does give me a chance to experiment a bit with the flag colors. But let me stop rambling, you came to this little corner for a gown correct? What are you in the mood for, something more traditional? A Pan Pride gown? Or something completely custom?"

"Mmmm, maybe a mix of custom and traditional, with a pinch of Pan Pride. Sure this is pretty much a gay wedding, but (Y/N) and I want to keep it small. Something a bit more personal you know?"

"And where did you get that sketchbook?"

"Not important, I'm constructing my next masterpiece. Now, here is what I'm thinking Blitzø: The base of the gown will be a traditional white, we can play around with the sleeve design and all that later. As for the Pride, perhaps a your flag as a veil? And even one of the layers on the train repeating the pattern. And of course (Y/N) will be showing off his colors as well. I'm thinking a bow tie as well as a lovely flower in the front pocket. How does that sound so far?" she asked, giggling as Blitzø's eyes sparkled at the concept.

"Oh my God I love it! How soon can you get started?"

"As soon as I get your measurements dearie. Once I'm done, you can have fun trying on some of the other gowns. All I ask is that you step into them versus pulling them over your head."

"Why suggest that?"

"Um, your horns dearie, they are a tad bigger than I thought they were. Can you blame me for worrying that you might rip one of my creations? If you don't mind me asking--"

"No, I don't file them down, and don't plan to either. If anything I file them to sharpen them, (Y/N) likes them big.~"

"Oh brother." Millie rolled her eyes at the response. However, she noticed the same car from I.M.P. sitting outside across the street "What the...Isn't that the same car from before?"

"What about a car Millie?"

"Just outside, that's the same car Moxxie pointed...out?" When she tried to point out the vehicle, it was already gone.

"Are you feeling alright Mills? There's no one out there."

"N-No, that car was just there! They must've backed into that alley, I swear I saw the same Mustang out there."

"You're losing it Mills, there's nothing out there. Now about those dresses, I swear I found at least 5 or 6 I wanted to try on."

"Go ahead, just please remember what I said about trying them on." Blitzø yelped, having been constricted in her tail "Because if I find so much as one seam out of place on any of these gowns, you will be my dinner for tonight. Is? That? Clear?" she hissed menacingly, making both imps cringe in fear.

"Yep, step into them, not over the head, got it!" he whimpered.

"Splendid, glad we are in agreement. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take a moment to check on (Y/N). He sounded so nervous on the phone, let's hope I don't have to give him the same warning." she giggled as she left them.

"How can someone so sweet be so scary?" Millie asked, Blitzø looking at her with an astonished expression "What, why are you lookin' at me like that?"

"Because you...forget it, just help me get into this one." Millie only shrugged as she followed him. After some time had passed, Boxley reviewed the pictures he had taken of Blitzø in various gowns. He rested the camera in his lap with a guilty sigh, looking down at his phone with nervous dread.

'Not a single call from his highness, thank goodness. I don't know how I can cover for this one, and he knows I'm a terrible liar. Damn it all, what should I do? If I hand over these photos, all of their preparations will be for not. Their life will be in shambles once his highness hears about this. And then again if I don't...I can't begin to even imagine how furious he would be. Either way I see it, I still can't win.' he whined, his palm meeting his face. 'This is too much stress for me, maybe a drink will calm me down.' Before he could reach for his flask, he gasped as the barrel of a gun tapped his window.

"Out of the car, now." Moxxie demanded, the butler quickly complying "I knew there was someone in this car, start talking. Are you watching us, and if so, why?"

"M-My apologies, really, I am only doing my job."

"For who, what reason do you have for stalking us like this?"

"...I can't say." he replied, flinching as Moxxie raised his gun.

"Normally I'm not this hostile, but you caught me at a bad time. I'll ask again, why are you following us?" Boxley hesitated at the question, thinking quickly as he spotted a pipe on the ground.

"Well, if you wish to know...Miss watch out!!"

"What, Millie?!" As soon as he turned around, he was struck with the object, falling to the ground unconscious.

'...Dear Lucifer what have I done, I'm just as crazy as Stolas! I-I can't leave him like this, what do I do, what do I do?!' He dropped the pipe, carefully leaning him against the wall before speeding off 'Alright Boxley, just-just calm down. You only knocked him out, you meant no harm, you meant no harm.' After the drive, he parked in an empty lot, almost chugging his flask "Note to self: During the course of this madness, use the 12 oz flask instead. 6 is not enough for all this stress. I don't know how much more of this I can take..." Before he could compose himself, his phone rang with the prince's face on the screen "Oh bullocks, spoke too soon...Hello, this is Boxley."

"Did I not ask you to text me with updates? I haven't heard from you in almost 6 hours, surely I.M.P. is still open."

"I-I do apologize sire, I was busy taking photos as you requested. They actually closed their doors early for a group outing."

"Early you say? And what was the reason for this 'outing', was that imp with them as well?" he asked, a tone of anger in his voice. Boxley hesitated, struggling in measuring his response carefully.

"Yes sire, he was. There is another thing about him, should he try to hide he can't go far. It turns out he's not a Hell bred imp."

"What, are you saying he's a sinner?"

"Yes sire, from what I heard from their little chats, he's been deceased for roughly 10 years. In the last 5 he's started working for Master Blitzø."

"Wait, if he's been down here for that long...I knew that little red bastard was lying to me. If he's been in that office for 5 years, how come I never saw him in that time?"

"It could be a coincidence with the scheduling sire. I don't think--"

"There's a deeper connection with those 2, I highly doubt they are just business partners like you said...Are you keeping something from me Boxley?" Stolas asked, making the butler squirm with the brutal echo in his voice "Well, speak! What aren't you telling me?!"

"OK! OK...I didn't wish to alarm you but...When I said they were partners, I meant  _ romantic _ partners sire. They are together, in a relationship." he finally confessed, worried by Stolas' silence "...M-Master Stolas, are you still there?" he almost dropped his phone, having heard a loud thud, followed by the sound of breaking wood.

"Get back here and have those photos developed immediately, I have to see this for myself." he hung up, shaking the bits of shattered wood off his hand. With an angered roar, the table he ruined was sent flying towards the wall "That imp has some nerve, hiding his little boyfriend from me?! He needs to know his place, and that is with me! What does this (L/N) have that I don't? I have fame, I have fortune, I am one of the most feared nobles in the Nine Circles, and he dare chooses that sorry sinner over me?!" he yelled, knocking over a bookcase "This must be a game to him, nothing but a game. That has to be it, he just wants to see how many other partners he can have aside from me. He should have known better than to test me like this. For the sake of himself, and his precious staff, Blitzy better pray that I don't find anything incriminating in these photos." he growled to himself as he started pacing. Right outside the doors, his daughter had watched the scene with shocked awe. Of course she had known about her father's affair, what she didn't know of was how truly deranged he really was.

'Mother of Lucifer, how could he be this obsessed with an imp? There has to be something else, there has to be.' As she made her way to the library, she passed through the front hall just in time to catch Boxley returning. As they stared at each other in shock, she noticed his camera, which he tried to hide under his coat "Good evening Boxley, you've been out today?"

"Wh-Why yes milady, just a quick outing to the park! The rose bushes do look lovely this time year, I only--"

"You're an awful liar Boxley, don't even try. What were you really doing out this time of day?" she asked, only for him to give her the camera in defeat.

"You've always been an inquisitive young lady Miss Octavia, I've always admired that about you. If you browse these photos, you will have your answer." Curious at first, she powered up the device, gasping at the photos.

"Isn't this that imp, Blitzø was it? ...Why in the world is he wearing all these gowns? Is there something I should know about you Boxley?" she questioned, making him blush furiously

"I-I assure you milady, it's nothing like that in the slightest! Your father gained a sudden paranoia over this new imp he encountered, he started to speculate that they could be together. It turned out he wasn't too far off the mark, so he ordered me to shadow them."

"Wait, these are wedding gowns he's wearing. This partner of his...are they...?"

"...That's the part I refuse to tell your father. They went to Misa's Boutique for wedding attire, Blitzø and this (Y/N) are engaged."

"Oh my, and they look so happy..."

"I know!" he cried, falling to his knees as he held his head in his hands "I'm sorry Lady Octavia, but I can't bare this much longer, I can't contain this guilt! And above all else, I can **not** allow him to see these bridal photos. There has to be something we can do, something we can--"

"I'm sorry, but did you say 'we' just now?"

"...Oh dear, did I? I-I'm sorry milady, I just--"

"As soon as you get these printed off, I want you to take me to this boutique at once."

"Excuse me?"

"You said you can't live with the guilt, right? Well I can't let Blitzø live on with my father torturing him like this. I've heard him talking to himself after each...er...'session' they've had. He hates having to do this, and if anything he's tired of my father's amorous affection."

"I don't blame him milady. Do you have any idea as to how many times I've had to clean  **and** sanitize his chambers alone? It's no wonder your parents sleep in separate rooms."

"...Thank you for sharing that with me Boxley. Anyway, you mustn't keep him waiting any longer. Print off the photos but you can't mention to him that I know about this. As for the the bridal photos, be sure to give them to me, make no copies and erase that camera."

"Understood milady, but what use do you have for the other photos?"

"For evidence of course, I have a feeling Blitzø won't believe us once we try to explain all of this." Speaking of Blitzø, he was currently trying to play off that he had been trying on gowns instead of suits as he rejoined the rest of you.

"Alright, I think I have the perfect pair for us babe. I'm thinking this one with...hey, what's the matter? You don't like this one?"

"Huh? Oh no, it looks nice. But has anyone seen Moxxie, he kinda ghosted on us."

"I'm right here..." he groaned, almost falling to his knees as he entered the shop.

"Oh my stars, Moxxie! You look awful hun, what happened?"

"I...I think I was attacked. I went outside to take a call, but I saw the same car from before. When I tried to investigate, the driver tricked me, and now I have a lump on the back on my head."

"Let me see...It doesn't look too bad, but sit here for a moment dearie. I'll grab you an ice pack and some aspirin, that should help with the pain."

"Thank you Misa, I appreciate that. Now do you believe me sir? I told you someone is following us."

"OK OK! It wouldn't be the first time I've been wrong, I just wish this wasn't one of those times." he whimpered.

"Relax babe, we'll get to the bottom of this. Who would want to shadow us, and why?"

"My father, that's who." Octavia started as she approached the group.

"P-Princess Octavia..."

"Please, no need to bow, I honestly hate that. I know I'm the last demon you want to see Blitzø."

"Oh yeah, especially after last time. Do you have any idea how huge your family's garden is?! Even though it's not a maze a child could still get lost out there!"

"Look, if you had not gotten the wise idea to hide outside, that whole debacle could have been avoided!"

"Excuse me, but can you please not yell? My head still hurts..." Moxxie growled, sneering at Boxley.

"...Oh yes, the pipe incident. I am terribly sorry about that sir, it was a moment of panic."

"So you're the one that attacked my Moxxie?! You are gonna be so sorry you ever--!"

"Millie, enough!" you quickly pulled her back, making her put her dagger away "You said your father was shadowing us, for how long?"

"You have to ask him. How long have you been following them Boxley?" Everyone looked at the butler, eagerly waiting for an answer.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! You Box, of all the servants to stab me in the back it had to be you?!"

"Wait, what now?"

"Boxley is Stolas' head butler (Y/N). His right hand man, and usually the one that helps me hide or escape from Stella on the occasions we do get busted. Getting back to my rant, please tell me she's joking. Puh-lease tell me he didn't really put you up to this! ...Well, say something damn it!!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I really am Master Blitzø. The first few days I didn't suspect much, that he wasn't in his right mind. Then today really changed everything, when I saw you kiss him that's what really did it for me. The more photos I took the worse I felt, and then when I stared taking the ones of you all here--" Blitzø snarled at him, grabbing him at the throat.

"You fucking took pictures too?! Are you trying to get me killed Box, are you trying to get (Y/N) killed?!"

"Blitzø please, calm down!" Misa intervened, quickly using her tail to pull him back.

"Let me go, let me go!! I swear to Christ Box, if anything happens to (Y/N) because of you I'll...I'll...!" He started to tear up, his threat turning into a loud sob. Once Misa released him, you and Loona both were quick to hold him as he continued to cry "I...I-I can't believe I didn't think about this. I've been acting off all week, of course he would want to investigate!"

"Blitzø chill out, you're not alone in this. You've got us, we can help you."

"How Loona, how in the hell are we going to dodge this one?! I mean, trying to escape from a job that went to hell in the living world is one thing, but to escape the  **wrath** of a horny prince is suicide! It's not like we can just hide from him!"

"Blitzø please, we can't just give up. I told you before and I'll tell you again, I'm not letting him stop me from being with you. We're getting married whether he likes it or not."

"We can't if he banishes you to the next Circle! I don't want to lose you (Y/N), especially not to him. We can't even elope, he'd still find us."

"Blitzø..."

"It's over (Y/N)...Even before it started, it's over..." he continued to sob, crying into your chest. Octavia stared at you, feeling pity as he continued to cry. As she looked around the shop, a certain poster caught her eye. With a smile she knelt before you, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"Please Blitzø, you shouldn't give up so quickly. I know I've been rather cold towards you in the past, but I have an idea. If you trust me, perhaps there is one place where you both can hide."


	6. Checking In/Soul Binding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Octavia learns the truth, she is able to use her connections to allow you both to hide out at Charlie's hotel.

"Come on Blitzø, the limo just pulled up, Octavia is waiting for us." you called out as you grabbed your backpack, taking what could be one last look at your apartment.

"I'm coming, I was just looking for something..." As Blitzø came to you, your eyes were drawn to a moderately sized book in his hands.

"Our photo album, can't forget this now can we?" you teased, hoping to make him laugh. He sighed as he looked back at the room, already missing the memories you both had made here "Hey, this is only temporary babe. We'll be back soon, I promise."

"I hope so, I already miss the couch. Remember all the movie nights we had, you kept picking  _ Spirit _ as our final movie of the night."

"Because I know how much you love that movie. Now let's go, we need to get moving. Hopefully this friend of Via's can help us out long enough for us to have a backup plan."

"Uh, I thought us running off  **was** the backup plan."

"No, this is the current plan until Stolas cools off. As for what plan B is, I'm still working on it. After what they told us, I don't want us to take any more risks. We've already had I.M.P. closed for a few days, it's only a matter of time before he starts looking around for you."

"I doubt he'll go that far, Nadia won't let him out of her sight during the day...But this isn't really the best time to joke, is it? Lets just get out of here before I start crying." he replied, wiping a tear from his face.

"Too late I guess, lets go." He smiled as you took his hand, guiding him out of the apartment.

"So it's true, you're gonna bail huh?" the landlord asked before you tossed him your keys.

"It's not bailing Reggie, more like hiding. Keep an eye on the place for us?"

"Sure thing (Y/N), good luck out there." With one last hug, you were both on your way to who knows where.

"This friend of yours Via, are you sure they're cool with us staying at their place?" Blitzø asked.

"For the 5th time yes, I spoke with her the other day. She did ask me quite a few questions, as I expected, but I made sure she was fully aware of the situation."

"And I still can't apologize enough for this Master Blitzø. I was under strict orders, if I had a choice in the matter I..."

"It's alright Box, I'm not too upset anymore. I was just angry that day, that's all. Plus it's Stolas we're talking about, it's not like saying no was much of an option for you." he replied, the butler feeling some relief as he saw a smile in the mirror.

"You know, you never did clarify with us Via. Who is this friend of yours that's so eager to help?"

"It's a surprise, you'll see once we get there."

"Once we get where exactly? I don't really like being left in the dark like this Via." Blitzø grumbled.

"It will be worth it, I promise. For now I need to text my father, just to make sure he doesn't get suspicious as to where I am. Concerning my friend, she already has a room set up for you. I'm certain you will find it comfortable."

"So long as we have a roof over our heads, that's all I really care about right now." he yawned as he laid his head in your lap "If you don't mind I'm taking a nap, it is way too early for all this moving crap."

"Fine, just promise me you won't drool on my legs."

"It's not your legs you should be worried about.~" he giggled, making you blush as one of his hands traveled up your shirt.

"H-Hey, easy! We're not along back here you horn ball!" Octavia snickered as he tried to tease you further. As you continued to enjoy the ride, you found yourself dozing off as well. After some time had passed, you could feel the vehicle stop, but your tired daze refused to let you move.

"Master (Y/N), Master (Y/N) please wake up, we have arrived." Boxley gently shook your shoulder, hoping to wake you up.

"Huh? Are we here, it's about time...because I think I feel Blitzø drooling on my thigh." you joked, gently pushing him aside.

"It wasn't me!" he shouted in his tired daze "...Oh, are we there yet?"

"Yes, I just finished bringing your things to your room. Lady Octavia wanted me to let you rest as I gathered your things."

"Why do you keep saying it like that? You're acting like we're checking into a...ho...tel?" Blitzø gasped as he exited the limo, both of you in awe of the building before you.

"Whoa, so your friend owns a hotel. Would've been nice to know that sooner Via."

"I would have mentioned it, but I didn't want you to overreact once you met the owner." Once they entered the lobby, you gasped as you saw 2 familiar faces at the front desk.

"No way, Husk? Angel, you're both here too?"

"(Y/N), why are you here? Wait,  **you** know him too?" they both questioned.

"Oh, the 3 of you know each other already?" Octavia asked.

"Weeeeell, not quite princess. I know (Y/N) 'cause we first met some time after he kicked it, he saved me from some horny asshole and I helped him get his first gig."

"I'm sorry, his first 'gig?' Do I even want to know what you mean by that?" Blitzø asked with a skeptical glare.

"...Oh...Oh! No no no, it's not like that! Remember the 'job' I had when we first met? I told you I was a hit man?" Blitzø looked back and forth between you and Angel, finally putting the pieces together.

"Wait...So you actually worked for an Overlord?! You really worked for Valentino?!"

"Babe,  **you** got me fired from that job, remember? We had the same mark and you wouldn't stop following me since?"

"...Ooooh, now I remember. That was a disaster, Vox is much scarier in person." he whimpered.

"Wow, didn't think one imp would meet him and live. 2 is a new record on it's own, but do you remember be Blitzø? Husk, I'm one of (Y/N)'s poker buddies?"

"Oh yeah! It was on a Guys Night when I first met you, but it was supposed to be Date Night for us." he growled as he glared at you, making Angel laugh at the exchange.

"Damn (Y/N), not the old friend and boyfriend mix up. Hope ya made the wise choice."

"Ange, I was in the middle of a game when he came back. I told him one more hand and I would come to bed."

"3 hours later I was still waiting, but I got him back for it. Didn't I Husk?"

"You sure as hell did." he laughed, making you blush as you hid your face in your shirt.

"Dear God just take me now..." you whined.

"I'm sorry, what am I missing here? What happened that night?" Octavia asked, making you panic.

"I swear to Lucifer, if either of you share that story you're both dead!" you quickly threatened, making them laugh.

"Aww, why so embarrassed baby? You were so cute that night, the look on your face when I held up the cuffs was priceless.~" he purred, making you blush even more.

"Babe, I'm warning you..."

"What about cuffs? You gotta tell me that story later.~" Angel winked.

"No he doesn't and neither do I! Can we move this along Via, where's this friend of yours?"

"Viiiiiiaaaa!!" A female demon dressed in red rushed passed you, tackling her with a hug "It's been forever since you last came over, it's so great to see you again!"

"H-Hello Charlie, always nice to see you too."

"Um, Via? I-Isn't she...?"

"Oh, yes, this is part one of the surprise boys. As I'm sure you know, this is--"

"Princess Charlotte, it's an honor your highness." you started, you and Blitzø both kneeling before her.

"Ugh, you did it again Via. You forgot to tell them they didn't have to do that."

"Heh, sorry Charlie, I was in a rush to get them out here. My father almost caught me leaving."

"Of course you were...OK boys, please stand up. All the bowing and kneeling, it really isn't necessary when I enter a room."

"It isn't? Oh, well, we just assumed that was appropriate. I mean we're just imps, and you are--"

"Lucifer's daughter, yes I know. But while you're under this roof I'm a friend, and all my friends call me Charlie. Not 'your highness', 'your grace', 'milady', and especially not 'princess'. Please, while you're here just Charlie is fine."

"Still as modest as ever dear Charlie. For once can't you embrace the power your title holds?" a male voice asked with a static filled laugh.

"Wait, I-I know that voice..." As Blitzø looked back at the figure, he jumped into your arms with a frightened yelp, making him laugh once again.

"Whoa! Babe calm down, what's your problem? Do you know that guy?"

"Th-That's the Radio Demon you prick! How do you  **not** know him?!"

"Alastor please, you promised that you would stop doing that to the guests!" Charlie scolded.

"I'm sorry my dear, but these imps are so fun to toy with. They're so easily frightened by me it never gets old...except for you my good man. You're the first to not cower in my presence. I take it you must be a sinner then, new arrival?"

"Not quite, I've been down here for roughly 10 years. You got a name or should I just call you 'Smiles'?" you asked sarcastically, Blitzø cowering behind you.

"Alastor will do nicely my good man, or Al if you prefer. Anything else might end up with you on my dinner table." he chuckled, his eyes shifting to radio dials with a cringe worthy static.

"Al, that's enough! If you were listening to me earlier, you would know that these are the imps Via called me about. This is (Y/N) and his fiance Blitzø, they will be staying with us for quite some time. So could you please show them to their room without anymore threats to eat someone?" she asked as she handed him a set of room keys, staring at him with demonic eyes.

"Oh alright, since you asked so nicely. However I am on a tight schedule my dear, I do have a date to get to right after."

"Oh please, what are you in a rush for? It's not like you and Lyra are gonna be fuckin'..." Angel muttered, Husk reacting with a spit take.

"What the hell Angel, they just started datin'!"

"Yeah, and your point is? Hell if Al swung both ways I'd bang him on day one."

"Always so colorful with your R-rated banter Angel Dust." Alastor growled through his smile "Now then, if you both will be so kind as to follow me, I will show you to your room. Charlie told me about your situation, I almost couldn't believe it. To think, the prince of the stars, hellbent on gaining the affections of an imp. Ha! Wouldn't that make a headline for the Daily Press: Prince Simps For Imps." he laughed shamelessly, Blitzø cringing at the joke.

"Could you not joke about that? There is nothing funny about Stolas' 'sexual appetite'. If anything I should be lucky he didn't bust my ass most nights..."

"Oh come now Blitzø, where is your sense of humor? I'm only teasing you."

"That kind of teasing isn't funny Al, he's been through enough. Why don't we talk about you huh? How does one of Hell's most feared demons end up as the princess' lap dog?" you asked, making him freeze in his tracks. Blitzø flinched as his head tilted to the side with a loud snap, clinging to fearfully as he braced himself for his reaction.

"'Lap dog' eh? I always detested that phrase, just as much as I despise the creature that it is associated with. So you are familiar with my reputation after all."

"I am, but I've been to the other side and back so many times that certain things don't even phase me. Your crazy killing spree being one of those things. I bet I've killed more people than you have before you died too."

"(Y/N) can you not--?"

"Oh really, you of all sinners dares to challenge  **my** kill count? I was quite the force of nature up on Earth, I've killed well over 200 people. Not to brag, but that pretty little number was all in one year. I was destined for Hell right out the gate. What about you (Y/N), 250, 280 maybe?" he asked, chuckling as your jaws dropped.

"...N-Not even close." you gulped.

"That's what I thought...Anyway here we are! That Boxley fellow has already brought up your things, so do take this time to make yourselves right at home. If there's ever a moment you don't wish to test my nerves, do feel free to call on me for any assistance. We do hope you enjoy your stay at the Happy Hotel!" he tossed you your keys, humming cheerfully as he left you.

"Nothing phases you huh? I'm pretty sure almost getting turned inside out by him almost did." Blitzø taunted.

"Shut. Up. I didn't count on  _ his _ count to be so damn high. Was he a cannibal in life or something?"

"I've heard rumors that he was, but I don't want to test that. Let's just check out our room, I'm still tired from the ride."

"And from trying to suck my dick in front of a princess? You're not as slick as you thought, I swear I felt you trying to undo my zipper at least 5 times."

"What? I get horny when I'm stressed, and since we're up here..." You didn't have the chance to react as he pinned you to the door, attacking your neck with kisses.

"Geez babe, it's the proposal all over again. Haven't even gotten the door open yet.~" you chuckled as he jumped into your arms.

"If you brought the choker,  _ then _ it's the proposal all over again babe.~" he teased before kissing you. As soon as you got into the room, you both fell back on the bed with a passionate kiss. He was eager to get into your pants, almost tearing through your belt.

"H-Hey, slow down babe. What's the rush?"

"No rush I just...It's only..." He sighed as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"And like that I fucked up...Blitzø, I wasn't trying to be picky. I mean the way you were tugging on my belt was kinda aggressive. Are you alright?" He looked back at you with worried eyes, getting up to make sure the door was closed and locked. The next thing you knew the room went dark before he stood in front of you "Blitzø?"

"I've wanted to ask you this for a while, but with Stolas holding me back I've been too afraid to even think about it. Let me start off by asking this: Before me, has there been anyone else?"

"Wow, that's kind of a personal question, but an easy one. I never made time for romance when I was working for Val, I was afraid to in case I screwed up somewhere. Aside from you, there hasn't really been anyone else."

"Really? You mean to tell me a stud like you has been single before you met me?" he asked, making you laugh.

"Look, before I died I knew I liked both parties. No one really caught my eye down here, that's all. That is until your persistent ass stalked me for almost a week." you joked to make him laugh.

"OK, so I was stalking you for a bit. I only asked that because I wanted to ask you this...H-Have you ever...Have you ever heard of Soul Binding?"

"...Can't say I have, what exactly is it?" Blitzø took a deep breath, undoing his shirt before hovering on top of you.

"It's like sex, but on a more...spiritual level? I guess that's the best way to put it, I don't know. They say it can only be done with someone you're truly loyal to, someone you truly love."

"Like a soulmate?" you asked, pulling him closer for a kiss.

"Yeah, exactly..." He pulled off your shirt before kissing you again. You moaned softly, feeling his claws gently run down your torso. Before he could reach your crotch, a knock at the door stopped him "God damnit, who the hell could that be?"

"Relax, they'll go away." you cooed as you tried to kiss him again, only for your visitor to knock once more.

"Doesn't sound like it. Hold that thought, and that mood for a moment." As he went to answer the door, he was surprised to see Octavia waiting for him.

"Hi, sorry to drop in like this. Oh, did I interrupt something just now?" she asked, noticing his shirt was still open.

"Er...you kinda did. So what's up, not to be rude, but why are you still here?"

"That's the question isn't it? Call me being formal, but you left before I could wish you well. I also wanted to give you my number. If anything changes, or if you have any concerns, don't hesitate to contact me."

"Oh, thanks Via."

"It's nothing really, for now I should--Oh!" She was caught off guard with a hug, but embraced it as she could hear a soft sob.

"No, really, thank you for this. I can't begin to imagine how we'll pay you back for this."

"The only way you can pay me back is by being there for each other. You and (Y/N) take care, and please stay safe."

"We will, and you be safe on your way home. Thanks again." With one final wave she was on her way out.

"Was that Octavia?"

"Yeah, she just wanted to...Whoa..." Blitzø bit his lip as he looked back at you. You stood before him, wearing nothing but a doctor's coat and your underwear as you stared at him longingly.

"Heh, that reaction never gets old. So, is my patient ready for his check up?~"

"Why yes Doctor, where do we begin?~" he asked, giggling as you picked him up in your arms.

"With this.~" You kissed him passionately as you laid him on the bed, slowly removing his pants.

"(Y-Y/N), about what I asked you..."

"Shh, it's OK. If it really brings us closer, I want to try it too. Just relax, I'll be gentle this time." you consoled him before slowly easing yourself into his ass. He moaned softly as you continued to screw him at a steady pace. Once you started to move faster, he could easily recall the story behind your attire. The first time you managed to seduce him, the first time he let himself be vulnerable to you. He gripped the pillows behind his horns, moaning louder as you slid deeper into him.

"Aahn! (Y-Y/N), that's it! I'm...going to...!~" He suddenly gasped, his eyes flashing a white light as yours did the same.

  * ┈┈┈••✦ Blitzø's POV ✦••┈┈┈•



He sat up with a breathless gasp, frantically scanning his new surroundings. The room was pure white, from the furniture to the walls, everything seemed to blend together. Despite this bland color scheme, the furniture itself reminded him of Stolas' bedroom.

"What the hell? What is this place, how did I get here? Wait, where's...?" He was about to get up before he realized his clothes had changed. Realizing he was wearing nothing but his usual coat, he quickly closed it with a frightened whimper "Wh-Wh-What the fuck is going on?! What happened to my clothes, where's (Y/N)?"

"That is a good question Blitzy." His eyes widened in horror, gazing across the room to see Stolas sitting in a chair "The better question is this: Who is this (Y/N) you seem to be missing?"

"S...St-Stolas? Why are you here, what's happening?"

"I'll answer your questions as soon as you answer mine. I.M.P. has been closed for almost a week, and you've been ignoring all my calls. Has this (Y/N) stolen your attention from me?"

"And what if he has? It's none of your business--Gaaah!~" He held his crotch with a pained moan, laying on the bed as he struggled to ride out the heat.

"Hm, nice to know that even here I still have a hold on you Blitzy. When will you learn my little imp? You belong to me, not some second rate assassin. Now talk, where can I find this (Y/N)?" he growled, making Blitzø moan louder as he strengthened his 'hold' on him.

"F-Fuck...you...I'm not...g-giving him...up..." he growled under his breath just before Stolas forced himself onto him.

"Fine then, I suppose a lesson in discipline should remind you of your place."

"Wh-What are you doing?! Get off me, I said get off me damn it!!"

  * ┈┈┈••✦ Your POV ✦••┈┈┈•



Your eyes shot open in alarm, quickly scanning your new surroundings. You were laying in what looked like a long, regal hallway, lacking any and all color. As you stood, you noticed that you were in your usual work attire.

"These are my work clothes, all the way down to my gun...Is this supposed to happen? Where the heck am I?" A distant scream, no doubt from your fiance, put you on high alert as you sprinted down the bland halls "Blitzø?! Where are you, Blitzø!!"

"(Y/N)! H-Help me, please!" he called out again, this time with a a pained moan. Gun in hand, you continued to run through the seemingly endless maze. In your rush, you nearly passed by an open door. Upon stepping back, you were appalled at the sight before you. Blitzø was on his stomach, Stolas looming over him with no intent of stopping. "(Y-Y/N), help me..." he pleaded through his tears.

"Blitzø...Get off of him!!" You tried to charge into the room, only for an unseen force to knock you back.

"Hm? Oh, so you must be Blity's white knight. It's a shame you came too late." he taunted, making Blitzø whine with a quick thrust "Such a lovely sound, I can see why you chose him of all imps.~"

"He's in pain you pampered asshole! Let him go!" You tried to open fire, only for your bullets to vanish after each shot. You kept this up until you heard nothing but a soft click, confirming that you were out of ammo "No...No no no! Blitzø!!" You repeatedly tried to ram the invisible barrier, only to hit the wall behind you each time.

  * ·················💔·················•



You both gasped as you fell back on the bed, waking up from the strange realm.

"H-Holy shit, that was freaky. How did that bastard...Blitzø?" You watched worriedly as he hugged one of the pillows for dear life, crying into it as he lay in a fetal position. Without another word, you held him in your arms as though he were a precious treasure.

"I...I-I didn't want you to see me like that. I didn't want you to see me like that with...with..."

"Shh, it's OK, you don't have to say anything babe. In the end you still have me, you still have us." You kissed his forehead as you held his hand "You see these rings? 'Til death do us part, remember?"

"What if it comes to that?! That's what I'm afraid of, just when I finally find someone I love that loves me back, of course shit had to go down. I don't want to lose you (Y/N), either to Stolas or to some other asshole. I don't want you to leave me..." he cried, but stopped as you kissed him.

"I'm not going anywhere Blitzø, I love you too damn much to let you go. For better or for worse, 'till death do us part, I'd do anything just to hold you. Plus we both know I'm too stubborn to die twice." you joked, smiling as you made him laugh "There's my guy, keep smiling for me. How about a quick nap and we grab drink?"

"Sounds good...I'm just fucking pissed that bastard bird can magically cock block me. Giving up I.M.P. is one thing, but taking sex from me is where he crosses the line." he whined.

"Hey, it won't be that bad. Besides, I know how much you love my blowjobs.~" you purred as you kissed his neck.

"Truuuue, I guess we can still ride this out. It won't be the same but..."

"But we can make this work, just get some rest. You know I'll be here when you wake up." With a content sigh, he tossed the pillow aside to cuddle up to you, quickly dozing off in your arms.


	7. Sweet Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While you and your fiance hide at the hotel, Stolas finds himself slowly slipping into madness as he loses Blitzø's trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning ahead! The following chapter will contain themes of physical violence, forced sex, and a display of toxic obsession. Reader discretion is advised.

═══════•°• 💜🖤💜 •°•═══════

_ Quick recap, it had been a week since Blitzø decided to close the doors of I.M.P. While you both fled to the Happy Hotel, the others had to hold down the fort by getting new jobs themselves. Like you, they hoped that this arrangement would only be temporary. As for Prince Stolas, he was caught off guard to the company's sudden closing. So while you were both planning to hide...how has he been handling things? Let's find out shall we _ ?

  * ················· (⚜️) ·················•



The prince paced behind his desk, angrily muttering to himself as he flipped through the photos given to him. Each one of you and Blitzø together made him grit his teeth. As for the ones of you alone, they would either get crumbled or burned in his hand.

"S-Sire, you've been quiet for some time now. Are you alright?" Boxley asked, only to continue watching his master pace "Of course, that's a foolish question to ask. Please forgive me your highness, I only--"

"No, you've done your part well... perhaps too well." he sneered, looking at the photo of you and Blitzø kissing "Tell me Boxley, how long has it been since Blitzy and I last spoke?"

"A few days I imagine, almost a week?"

"I thought so. 7 whole days of him not taking my calls, a week without so much as a text from him, and now I see why." the prince growled, tossing the stack of photos onto his desk with the others "Not one call from his desk phone either, he can't be that busy for me. I can tell, he's hardly been using my grimoire. In fact, it's almost as though he's stopped using it entirely. I haven't felt a single rift from here to the mortal realm in quite some time now. He cares far too much about that company to just neglect his job."

"Oh, yes, about that...That's what I wanted to speak with you about sire." He nervously reached into his bag, pulling out the navy and gold book.

"Boxley...why do you have that? It's not due back to me for another 3 days."

"Y-Yes, I'm aware, however--"

"Were you spotted?" he asked, making the butler cower in fear with his glaring eyes "Answer me damn you! Were you spotted?!" he roared, slamming his fists on the desk.

"No, w-well yes, but I assure you he suspected nothing! He looked rather somber when he approached me, I was surprised he had this on his person. However the reason he asked me to return it is because..." he whimpered as Stolas approached him, feeling as though he were shrinking under his height.

"Why would he give it to you? He is supposed to report directly to me!"

"W-With all do respect sire, this was safer for him. If he were to come here himself Lady Stella would certainly--" he gasped as Stolas grabbed him, lifting him off the ground.

"Never mind what Stella would do! What is going on, why did he give you the grimoire?!"

"H-He said he was taking an extended leave from his company! With them shut down, he figured it would only be fair to return it to you!" he answered, covering his face out of reflex. His silence worried him as he was released, falling to the floor "Sire please, there really is no need for it to sit in an empty building. Plus you can't see to your own duties without--"

"Are you telling me that I.M.P. has closed it's doors? That's why the photos  **and** his calls have stopped?"

"Yes sire, that is what I tried to explain to you. I'm unfamiliar with where he lives, so finding him would prove to be impossible."

"For you maybe, I know where he lives. I'm going out, it's time to pay Blitzy a surprise visit." Without another word, he grabbed his hat and went out the door.

"Oh father, I was looking for you. Could you help me with--?"

"Not now darling, daddy is busy." He brushed pass her, much to her concern.

"Oh, alright then...Boxley what's going on, where is he going?"

"He's going to try and confront Master Blitzø. Which reminds me, are you ready to depart milady? They must be fully packed by now."

"I am, but we have to let him leave first. He can't catch us leaving together."

"And we have to be quick with the drive as well, hopefully we won't hit the evening traffic."

"By the way Boxley, if Stella asks...Oh, am I interrupting something?"

"N-No sire, milady was only asking if...if I..."

"If he could take me to the library. I got a message from Charlie saying she wanted to meet up, it's been a while since I've seen her. So...can't I go father, please?"

"Well...I don't see why not. Do say hello to Charlotte for me as well, and no boys."

"Of course father, I will be sure to text you when we're on our way back." With that, she left him with a relieved sigh.

"That was close, I was almost afraid he wouldn't believe your library story. Seeing as to how you have a private library..."

"Ugh, please don't patronize me Boxley. I panicked, it was the first thing I could think of. For now please focus on getting me to their apartment as quick as possible. We have to hurry so he doesn't see where we're going." As they made their way to you and Blitzø, Stolas was well on his way to his former home. Currently, Loona was in the middle of her usual pass time of watching TV and texting. Just as she was about to go to the kitchen, a knock at the door caught her attention.

"And who could that be? ...Blitzø, he must've left something behind for the 100th time. Look Blitzø, we both agreed you would call before..." Her words were halted from shock, surprised to see the prince at the door instead "S-Stol...I-I mean your highness, this is a surprise--"

"Spare me your stuttering Loona, I'm looking for your guardian. Blitzø, where are you, we need to talk!" he called out for the imp, pushing passed her.

"Um...h-he's not home right now. He just stepped out."

"I doubt that, I saw his car in the garage before coming up here. There's no need to hide Blitzø, I know you're still here!"

"Hello, that's why they're called cabs. His car has been having some issues recently, it's been sitting for a while. Like I said he stepped out, said something about helping a friend move. He could be gone all day for all I know." she insisted, but whimpered as he sat at the kitchen table.

"Fine then, I have nothing else to do today. I'll stay and wait for him then, would you mind making me some tea please?" he asked, intimidating her with his gaze.

"Sure, I'll see what we have..." As she filled the kettle with a shaking hand, several questions were racing through her mind. The most important one being how she would get him to leave 'OK Loona, just calm down, for all you know he can smell fear. He doesn't suspect anything...at least not yet. I need to get him out of here, what if Blitzø comes back to get something? What does this creep have planned for him, why is he even here anyway?! No no, keep it cool Loona, keep it cool and think! How can I get him out of here?' she bit her lip, struggling to come up with an idea "Alright, while I've got the water going, I've got to call a friend of mine back. Give me 2 minutes?"

"Fine." he dismissed her with an inpatient sigh. As soon as she locked herself in her room, she was quick to dial Octavia's number. She paced back and forth, eagerly waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello, is something wrong Loona?"

"Uh yeah, your psycho dad is here!" she quietly panicked "He's looking for Blitzø and he refuses to leave!"

"What, he got there that fast?!"

"Oh dear, fasten your seat belt Miss." Boxley insisted, increasing his speed on the road.

"O-OK, just calm down Loona, we're on our way to (Y/N)'s apartment right now. Just...Just tell him he's out running errands or--"

"I tried that, and he had the nerve to sit at the table. I kept pushing and pushing but he kept saying would wait for him! What do I do? What else can I say?!"

"Um...Tell him...Tell him I.M.P. might closed for good. Uh, just change the subject, get him to talk about something else besides Blitzø...Hello? Loona?"

"I've got another idea, but let me ask you something first. Does he take sleeping pills by any chance?"

"On occasion yes, why do you ask? ... Please don't tell me you're going to--"

"Loona, the water is boiling!" the prince called out.

"O-OK, be right there! Look, if anything happens to me, call Blitzø and (Y/N). Let them know what happened, for now just pray that he doesn't taste these pills."

"What?! Loona don't...Hello, Loona!"

"What's the matter milady, is she alright?"

"As far as I know yes, I just hope she doesn't get herself killed...Wait, why have you stopped? We aren't stuck are we?!"

"No milady, please calm yourself, we've arrived."

"Oh...so we have...And mother says father is a wreck when he's stressed." she sighed, laying back in her seat "I'm not the one I peril and here I am about to have a panic attack."

"Now you know how I felt when Master Moxxie caught me with my camera. I swear I guzzled down all the Brandy I had that day."

"Would you happen to have that flask on you? I could use a shot for my nerves."

"Help yourself." He handed her the flask, almost laughing as she started to chug it herself. Meanwhile with Loona, she prepared Stolas' drink, descretely slipping in the broken tablets. Stolas tapped his fingers on the table for a moment, then suddenly stopped. He ran his finger along the surface, collecting a small amount of dust on the tip.

"Hmm...Tell me Loona, when was the last time you cleaned in here? This poor table seems to be neglected."

"Um, I-I don't... _ we _ don't eat in the kitchen like we used to. We mostly eat in our rooms, or in the den.

"I see, that's still no excuse for poor housekeeping. What kind of tea is that by the way?"

"It's uh, Earl Grey I think..." she nervously replied setting the cup in front of him "It's not my personal favorite, but it's all we have."

"It will do, thank you. Tell me about this 'friend' Blitzy is helping."

"One of his gambling buddies I think, he's helping him out further uptown. Something about getting a bigger place, I don't know all the details."

"Oh? Isn't he your guardian, shouldn't you be aware of his whereabouts once he leaves home?" he asked, sipping his tea.

"He's a big boy, he can handle himself. But as to when he'll be back is up for determination, you could be here all night for all I--"

"As I said, I have nothing else planned for today. If I am to sit here all night then so be it, I have an urgent matter to discuss with him." he replied, putting Loona on edge as he continued to insist on staying "So, does he have anyone close at work?"

"Um, what exactly do you mean by that? I mean he's got me, we're family."

"No, I mean does he have another 'partner' I should be aware of?"

"N-No, he's still single. I mean the last guy he dated was a total--" she gasped as he slammed a fist on the table, whimpering as he rose from his seat.

"I know you're lying to me Loona, and don't think I didn't taste the medicine in that tea." He loomed over her, grabbing her by her neck "I know you know something my dear, and if you want to leave this room alive, you  _ will _ tell me."

"Th-There's nothing...to tell...I don't know...where he is..." she gagged as he held her up.

"Last chance! I know Blitzø is seeing someone, where can I find him?! Where is that bastard hiding?! Answer me!!" he roared impatiently, slamming her against the cabinet. Her eyes started to tear as she gagged, kicking and flailing her legs. After what felt like an eternity of struggling, she managed to get in one good kick to knock the prince into the table. She grabbed the closest thing she could, a skillet, and swung at him with all she had. A loud clang filled the air, Stolas falling limp to the ground. Loona looked down at him in shock, coughing as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh shit...oh shit..." She dropped the pan, almost falling to her knees as she continued to stare at the immobilized owl that lay on her kitchen floor. Without thinking, she grabbed her keys, grasped Stolas by his shoulders, and proceeded to drag him out into the hall. 'I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know what  **to** do, but I do know that he has to go. I hope Millie and Moxxie can help me out here, otherwise Blitzø is gonna freak when he hears about this!'

  * ┈┈┈••✦ Stolas' Mind ✦••┈┈┈•



The prince groaned as he rose to his feet, holding the side of his face that Loona struck. He gently touched the spot, wincing as he could feel the new bruise on his head. As he scanned his new surroundings, the hall was a bland white. However, once his vision cleared, he recognized the furnishings as his own. He sighed as he walked the vacant hall, realizing that he had fallen into one of his healing comas once again. He hated it here, he hated how quiet it was, and the lack of company made it even more depressing. He kept walking until he reached what resembled his bedroom, sitting in the chair adjacent to the window.

"Damn it, not this bloody void again. I'll be stuck here for who knows how long, I didn't think that feral harlot had hit me so hard. I'll never live this down, to think a prince like myself would be knocked out...with a..." His words trailed off as he looked at the bed, seeing a familiar imp laying on the sheets. He approached the bed, gently stroking his face "There's my sweet Blitzy, it's been a while my dear.~"

"Mmm, (Y/N)..." Blitzø mumbled, much to Stolas' shock. He raised a hand to strike him, but stopped himself before he made contact with his face.

"(Y/N), so that's the heathen's name." he growled to himself, sitting back in the chair "He's the one that took you from me, fine then. As soon as you awaken, we're going to have a little chat Blitzy..." Soon, he chuckled, laughing as he looked back at his imp lover "I still can't believe this, we haven't enjoyed each other's company for some time. And what are the chances that our little contract has kept us connected so deeply? With this new discovery, I can invade your mind whenever I want. I'll find you soon enough, my sweet imp." At that moment, Blitzø woke up with a breathless gasp, examining his unfamiliar surroundings.

"What the hell? What is this place, how did I get here? Wait, where's...?" He was about to get up before he realized his clothes had changed. Realizing he was wearing nothing but his usual coat, he quickly closed it with a frightened whimper "Wh-Wh-What the fuck is going on?! What happened to my clothes, where's (Y/N)?"

"That is a good question Blitzy." His eyes widened in horror, gazing across the room to see Stolas sitting in a chair "The better question is this: Who is this (Y/N) you seem to be missing?"

"S...St-Stolas? Why are you here, what's happening?"

"I'll answer your questions as soon as you answer mine. I.M.P. has been closed for almost a week, and you've been ignoring all my calls. Has this (Y/N) stolen your attention from me?"

"And what if he has? It's none of your business--Gaaah!~" He held his crotch with a pained moan, laying on the bed as he struggled to ride out the heat.

"Hm, nice to know that even here I still have a hold on you Blitzy. When will you learn my little imp? You belong to me, not some second rate assassin. Now talk, where can I find this (Y/N)?" he growled, making Blitzø moan louder as he strengthened his 'hold' on him.

"F-Fuck...you...I'm not...g-giving him...up..." he growled under his breath just before Stolas forced himself onto him.

"Fine then, I suppose a lesson in discipline should remind you of your place." With a snap of his fingers, Blitzø was suddenly turned into his stomach. What looked like ropes tied his wrists and ankles to the bed.

"Wh-What are you doing?! Get off me, I said get off me damn it!!" he struggled against his restraints, only to feel the prince lower his pants.

"Honestly, such a naughty imp. You should know better then to resist your master.~" he whispered into his ear, making him flinch as he licked his neck.

"Q-Quit it, I'm not your damn pet any--Aaah!~" Blitzø let out a startled moan, feeling the bird's cock slowly penetrate his ass "Aaah, wh-what are you...Please, stop..."

"I think we both know that's not going to happen Blitzy. This is your punishment, this is what you get for lying to me, for even thinking that you can hide from me." he growled lustfully with a hard thrust, sending him over the edge with a loud moan.

"St-Stolas, stop, please!" he cried, tears running down his face.

"It's adorable that you still beg for me, however it won't save you this time." he commented, making him yell in pain as he started humping him at a quicker pace.

"N-No, s-stop...(Y/N)! H-Help me, please!" he sobbed, gripping the sheets in his claws, desperately hoping for you to save him.

"Aww, how cute, you honestly expect that insignificant sinner to rush to your aid? To be your Superman in your time of need?" he taunted, pushing himself deeper into his ass.

"Aaah! Stop it, i-it hurts!" he cried, looking up to see you standing at the door "(Y-Y/N), help me..." he pleaded through his tears.

"Blitzø...Get off of him!!" You tried to charge into the room, only for an unseen force to knock you back.

"Hm? Oh, so you must be Blitzy's white knight. It's a shame you came too late." he taunted, making Blitzø whine with a quick thrust "Such a lovely sound, I can see why you chose him of all imps.~"

"He's in pain you pampered asshole! Let him go!" You tried to open fire, only for your bullets to vanish after each shot. You kept this up until you heard nothing but a soft click, confirming that you were out of ammo "No...No no no! Blitzø!!" You repeatedly tried to ram the invisible barrier, only to hit the wall behind you each time.

"Try and fight it all you want, this...imp...is... **mine** ."

•·················💔·················•

He gasped upon awakening, seeing that he was bound inside what looked like a burlap sack. He could hear a group gasp, dropping him as he started to struggle against his restraints. The ropes that held his wrists together snapped like a weak rubber band, his claws ripping the bag open effortlessly. He was surrounded by a group of smaller imps, each of them holding a weapon of some kind.

"Oh crap, he's awake, I knew this was a bad idea!" the one with the crowbar cowered.

"What's it matter now? We managed to get him out here without anyone suspecting anything right? Imagine the price his family would pay to get him back." the taller imp chuckled, raising his face with his bat.

"Please, my wife could care less about where I am. And where exactly is here?"

"Our little hideout, where else? No one has been in this building since the last time the angels came down here. You're a long ways from home and your precious security pin feathers. You've got nobody here to--" They gasped as Stolas grabbed him by his neck, breaking it instantly.

"You know, the one thing I love about you lower creatures is how well you fair in bed. And yet, it's irksome situations like this that make me second guess my taste in men." he chuckled as he let the body drop "On any other day, I would be charitable enough to let you all go. However, you all caught me in a bad mood. The best part about your little 'hideout'...no one will come looking for you here." He laughed as his eyes flashed a bright red light, all of them screaming as their bodies started to turn stiff as stone. As the glow subsided, he was surrounded by 4 petrified statues of his captors. After reclaiming his crown, he gently rubbed the spot on his head, feeling that his bruise was gone "At least that healed up quickly...And I got to see my Blitzy again. All this time I let him dominate me, he's quite a spectacle when  _ he _ is the one pinned to the sheets.~" he held himself, laughing as he recalled his time in the void "And the look on that sinner's face, (Y/N) if I recall. So distraught that he couldn't save his lover. If he had never kept this little secret, he never would have been in that position to begin with. I never wouldn't have had a reason to punish him if he had just come clean with me. Nonetheless, he knows his place now, he knows he's mine. He's mine, no one else can have him. And if I can't have him, then no one can!" he fell to his knees, his quiet chuckle growing into a crazed laughter, echoing through the abandoned building.

  * ·················🤍·················•



_ While the prince had officially slipped into madness, you and Blitzø managed to settle into the hotel fairly well...except for your failed Soul Binding attempt. After some time had passed, you both fell asleep in each others arms. Blitzø however was still fidgeting in his slumber, Stolas' laughter echoing in his head. _

  * ·················🤍·················•



"Mph, no...not again...stop..." he mumbled, gripping the sheets in his claws.

"Hm? Babe, what's up?" you yawned.

"Stop it...Stolas..." You looked down at him with worried eyes, seeing he was starting to cry.

"Blitzø, babe wake up, wake up!" you shook his shoulder, desperately trying to wake him up. He sat up with a startled gasp, on the verge of hyperventilating "It's OK, it was just a nightmare. I'm here, I'm right here..." you cooed as you held him.

"(Y/N), this is insane. I can't even sleep without hearing his laugh." he cried as you wiped his face.

"It was nothing but a bad dream Blitzø, he doesn't know where we are. I know what happened was terrible, but it wasn't real. He's not going to hurt you again, I won't let him." You tried to reassure him, only to fall back as he hugged you.

"How damn it, how do I always manage to get the people I care about into the craziest messes? And how did a careless asshole like me get lucky enough to meet someone like you?" he sobbed.

"Blitzø please, stop talking like that. We've been through more tense situations than this...Sure it didn't involve a possible stalker owl, but you get my point right?" you joked, smiling as he stared to laugh.

"Yeah, you're right. Remember that time we got caught in Vegas? We fell right into a club after that chase."

"And ended up in a ladies dressing room, we got chased out fast they almost knocked down the dancers." you laughed.

"Buuut remember how we spent that night when we got back? A nice bottle of wine, some smooth jazz..." he chuckled as he kissed you.

"And Loona yelling at us to keep it down? You were so drunk you forgot that you had moved in with me already."

"Hey, it was your fault for letting me drive. I'm amazed we made it to the apartment in one piece."

"So am I, because that was a messy drive. And I did not let you drive, you took my keys before I could get to them." you argued.

"Uh no, I didn't."

"Yeah, you did."

"No no no, you let me...Whoa!" You laughed as you pinned him down, tickling his sides "H-Hey, stop it! That's not fair!"

"Not until you admit it was your fault that night. Come on, say it."

"O-OK, OK I was drunk! Stop it, please!" he begged through his laughter.

"There, now was that so hard?"

"Guess not, I bet you still are though.~" he teased, pulling you in for a kiss.

"Nice try babe, I think we've been up here long enough. Let's get cleaned up and check out the hotel, I kinda want to catch up with Husk. He still owes me from the last game we had."

"Or you're just a sore loser."

"Hey, he cheats, a lot." you countered, only for him to roll his eyes at you before heading to the bathroom "He does!" Meanwhile in the lobby, Husk was cleaning the bar until he came across an old deck of cards. He opened the box, chuckling to himself as he shuffled them.

"Y'know, when you aren't drinkin' I always see you with that pack of cards. Where'd you get those anyway?" Angel asked as he sat at the bar.

"I've had these babies for a long time, this is my lucky deck. Almost lost it when some bastard caught me cheating. (Y/N) happened to be in the casino that night, saved my ass and helped me get it back. We've been friends ever since, almost lost touch when he got that job with his hubby. By the way, what do you make of this Legs? Think they'll make it through whatever crap they got into?"

"Eh, who really knows. What exactly was it again, all I remember is that it involved Octavia's dad."

"Dude, you do know who her father is right? You weren't too far off when ya called her 'princess'." the cat retorted, only for him to shrug "You've been down here longer than me! How do you not know...hold on." He proceeded to dig through a nearby drawer, pushing several magazines aside.

"Look Husky, I've got bigger things to worry about than what the nobles do or  _ who  _ they do. I could care less about all that political crap."

"So long as you're (Y/N)'s friend too, you'll care once you see this." he replied, tossing a magazine onto the counter "You see this guy? That's Prince Stolas, one of the Goetic demons. Next to Charlie's dad, he's one of the top elites down here. And the girl that was just here, Octavia, was his daughter."

"Holy shit, what the hell did he do to get involved with him?"

"It's more my fault than his." Blitzø commented.

"Then could ya fill me in on what it is? I mean, how do two imps get involved with someone like Stolas? Not gonna lie, he is kinda hot though...Whoa!" Angel ducked, barely dodging the shot you took a the magazine.

"Yeah, he's a hot mess that can't take a hint. From sexually tormenting my fiance to cheating on his wife, how can that fucker live with himself?" you growled.

"First off, watch it with that damn gun! You coulda shot me asshole! Second, what does him cheating on his wife have to do with this?"

"I was the one he had the affair with! I was desperate, I..." Blitzø sighed, sitting at the bar to rest his head on the counter "Look guys, there's a lot more to the story..."

"Hold up, I got just what you need buddy." Husk reached into the mini fridge, pulling out a six pack of beer "I gotta hear this too, how did you get involved with that pampered feather brain?"

"I'm not too proud of it, but here's my story. Before I.M.P. I used to work at Loo Loo Land, but I was sick of it. I wanted to move up and run my own business..." As he went on with his story, he left the duo with more questions than giving them answers.

"Whoa, so it was either risk getting banished or screwing him. A very tough choice to make Blitzø." Angel commented.

"Yeah, if I didn't need that damn book so badly I would've just stayed at home."

"But then I.M.P. wouldn't exist, and we never would have met.~" you teased before kissing him.

"Sheesh, save that mushy crap for your room."

"Nice to know you haven't changed Husk." you chuckled, chugging the last of your drink "I already took a nap, so I need to stay awake a little longer. Does this place have a gym?"

"Yep, leave the lobby that way and follow the signs."

"Great, thanks. Think you can manage without me babe?"

"I'm fine now (Y/N), really. Go workout, I'll be OK."

"OK, just don't stir up any trouble without me."

"No promises." he and Angel both joked, making you laugh as you shook your head.

"So, you and (Y/N), how did you guys meet again?"

"An assassination gone wrong, Stolas wanted someone dead and it just so happened to be the same bastard he was chasing. We both spent more time racing each other we lost sight the car he drove off in. I saw how good he was with a gun, tracked him down, and eventually he started working for me."

"Hm, the old 'Boss and his secretary' schtick I bet. How often do you take that to the bedroom?~" Angel teased, making him blush.

"Yeah, you'd like to think that Legs. They have a 'Patient and Doctor' thing going on." Husk laughed, using his wing to block a spit take from Blitzø.

"Y-You actually remember that night?" he coughed.

"Hell yeah I do, remember that Guys Night gone wrong I mentioned earlier? You are gonna lose your shit when I tell you what this smartass did."

  * ┈┈┈••✦ Flashback ✦••┈┈┈•



"Hey baaaabe, I'm home! I got everything for our big night!" Blitzø called out, struggling to get the door open.

"Oh, Blitzø, hey! Um, can I talk to you about something?" you asked, helping him with the bags.

"Nope, we agreed we would be cooking tonight. However I kept forgetting which recipe we agreed on, you never replied to my texts. What were you doing all day?"

"Yeeeeah, I did some shopping too. But the thing is--"

"Yo (Y/N), if you're in the kitchen can you get me another beer?!" You cringed as Husk called out.

"...Please tell me you didn't."

"Blitzø, hun, hear me out--"

"Please tell me you did not plan Guys Night for tonight! You promised you wouldn't do this again (Y/N)!" he yelled as he pushed pass you, entering the now cluttered dinning room to see your friends occupying the table.

"Oh, I guess he forgot to tell you huh?" Cliff asked, sipping his drink.

"Zip it Cliff! Look, we take turns hosting Guys Night and this week...just so happened to be my turn?" you explained with a meek laugh, but your partner looked less than amused.

"I had this table ready for us (Y/N). I had candles ready, plates set out, and you know damn well it was for tonight!"

"Blitzø I'm sorry, I tried to tell them but--"

"Save it! This place better be clean in the morning, that's all I want. And spoiler alert, you  **were** getting laid tonight! You can forget about the sex too!" he yelled as he returned to the kitchen, making your friends laugh.

"Someone's in trouble." Husk playfully taunted.

"Shut up, both of you! This is just as much your fault as it is mine. I told you jerks I had other plans tonight!"

"It's not our fault you're a bit of a push over dude. You playing this next hand or not?" Cliff asked. You sat at the table with a heavy sigh, finishing your drink.

"Might as well, I'm clearly not getting any tonight." you muttered, feeling a shopping bag hit the back of your head. You looked back at Blitzø as he went to your room, slamming the door behind him "He is never going to let me forget this."

"No he isn't, now let's get back to it. I'm feeling lucky tonight." Husk chuckled as he shuffled the deck. Meanwhile, Blitzø muttered to himself as he dug out his sleeping clothes, annoyed that his plans had been out on hold.

"I cannot believe he did this to me, again! I swear when they're done with their damn game I'm gonna...Huh, how did this get in here?" He pulled out a light blue patient gown, almost about to put it away elsewhere. Then he froze, a mischievous idea forming in his head "Hmm, put a dent in plans huh? Let's see how you like it then." Later in the night as your game went on, you kept looking back at the bedroom door, worried about whether or not he was still upset with you.

"Come on man, if you keep looking back like that you'll make cheating too easy." Cliff taunted.

"Guys, you know how much I love him. I hate it when he's upset with me. Sometimes he can go weeks without talking to me whenever I screw up."

"Nah man, you fucked up." Cliff commented, ducking under the table as you tossed a beer bottle at him "Chill man, I was just kidding!"

"Unlike you, I don't joke when it comes to my love life. I have to talk to him first chance I get."

"Ohh (Y/N).~" Blitzø called you with a sultry tone.

"Whoa, I think you might get your chance man." Husk commented. Curious, you looked back at Blitzø, your jaw dropping in awe of his new attire. He stood at the door with a suggestive pose, his face adorned with light blue make up to match the gown.

"He had to break out the hospital gown..." you whimpered, hiding your face in your palm.

"Aww, what's the matter baby? I'm in need of my favorite doctor, I think I need a  _ thorough  _ check up tonight.~" he giggled, making you blush heavily as he raised his tail. A set of (favorite color) handcuffs hanging off the tip.

"...I'll see you guys later."

"What, oh come on! We're in the middle of a--"

"Yeah yeah, bye guys." you hastily rose from your seat, playfully chasing Blitzø back to your room.

"Damn it, I had a full house! (Y/N)!"

"Get over it Husker, we're better off heading out. They're gonna be in there for a while."

•·················🖤·················•

"You're kidding, you got back at him with your roleplay outfit?" Angel asked, laughing so hard he was on the verge of tears.

"Yep, and it was worth it too. He still got laid and I got a  _ full _ check up. That was a nice night.~” he swooned.

"You both are freaks, you know that? Putting that story aside, how is this wedding going to work out for you? You might end up having it here."

"Wouldn't that be something, two imps getting married in a redemption hotel...That could actually work."


	8. Wedding Prep, Take 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blitzø still wants to have the wedding, while you want to play it safe. But what happens when you get some bad news regarding you-know-who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning ahead! The following chapter will contain themes of physical violence, blood, heart break, and a display of toxic obsession. Reader discretion is advised...And I feel like a monster for writing this chapter, please don't hate me for this! 😭😓

The days seemed to blend together for you and Blitzø, it wasn't long before a month had passed. A month without physically seeing your usual crew, and a month away from your original home. It was early in the morning, you yawned, hoping to wake up to your partner. Instead, you looked over to see he wasn't there, the balcony door open. With a worried sigh you rose from the bed, approaching the doors to see Blitzø leaning in the railing. He seemed to be in deep thought as he stared out to the scarlet cityscape.

"You're gonna get cold standing out here alone." He looked back at you with a smile as you held him, kissing his cheek.

"Good morning to you too, how'd you sleep?"

"Great, even better with you laying next to me. What's going on babe, why are you out here so early?"

"It's nothing, just getting some air..."

"It's not nothing, I know you. Whenever you start to think you always isolate yourself. Come on, talk to me, why is my baby out here by himself? You should be in bed, with me.~" you playfully cooed, making him giggle as your claws traveled under his shirt. He moaned softly as you kissed his neck, wrapping his tail around yours as you started to nibble his shoulder.

"(Y/N) please, y-you know how I get...when you..." He moaned a bit louder, feeling you bite him harder.

"I'm not gonna stop until you talk to me. What's on your mind?"

"I don't know...what you mean.~" he giggled as you gently scratched his chest.

"Still not talking huh? Guess I gotta make you talk then.~" He laughed as you picked him up, playfully pulling him back into the room. He turned around to kiss you, making you both fall back onto the bed "If you wanted morning sex you just had to ask...Then again, you've been kinda distant since..."

"I know, the Soul Binding attempt. You'd think after a month I'd be ready to try again..." he sighed, resting his head on your chest "I can't believe it's been that long already, it feels like we settled in just yesterday."

"I know, at least the video chats from the others made this more bearable."

"It's not the same though, I miss everyone, especially Loonie..." You rubbed his back as he started to cry.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright babe. Sure we can't take any risks by seeing them...but there's nothing stopping them from visiting us. How about this, next video chat we invite them to come over. We can hang out, grab a bite to eat, catch up a bit, you can mess with Moxxie like you always do." you teased to make him laugh.

"That's one of the many things I love about you, you always know how to make me laugh." he cooed as he kissed you "I'd like that, would be nice to hug everyone again. And since you mentioned them coming here, there is something I've been wanting to talk about...for a while actually."

"I knew something was bothering you. Tell me, what is it?" you asked as he sat up, looking down at you with worried eyes.

"Weeeell, you know how we've been here for about a month now, right?"

"Yeah?"

"And so far 'he who shall not be named' hasn't found us, right?"

"...Yeeeeah, where are you going with this?"

"The thing is...Our wedding planning kinda got cut off when Via told us what's up. So I was thinking...I mean, I assume this place has a ballroom or something. Maybe we cooooould...oh I don't know...have the wedding here?" he asked with a sweet smile.

"What?! Blitzø, I love you, but you're crazy to suggest that."

"Seriously, this is a great location for a wedding! What makes you think otherwise?!"

"It's still a public place, say one of Via's friends sees us. If we get on social media were dead." you argued, only for him to get off the bed with an annoyed groan "Don't give me that Blitzø, this is dangerous. We'd be safer if we wait, once this blows over we can--"

"And what if it doesn't, huh?! I've waited a month for this (Y/N), that's too long already! I love you, I want us to spend every last day together. Last I checked that's what you wanted too after you proposed to me?" he argued with a stern glare, flashing his ring to you.

"Babe, that's not fair, don't use that against me."

"Then don't argue with me about this. We can have Misa bring her stuff to us..."

"No."

"Moxxie can call that florist he mentioned..."

"Blitzø, please."

"And Loona can still get the suit she wants too."

"Blitzø! Planning a wedding here is a suicide mission. I've heard of what Stol...'he who shall not be named' is capable of. We aren't taking any chances and that's final."

"And I'm not going to stop asking until you say yes!"

"...I don't need this right now, I'm getting a drink." you huffed as you left the room.

"Hey, don't walk away from me (F/N) (L/N), we're not done here!"

"Yes, we are! Unless you want to talk about guns or something don't follow me!" you yelled. However, as you expected, he followed you all the way to the elevator, persistently ranting about the wedding planning. You desperately wanted to drop the subject, you tried changing it several times. Unfortunately, he was determined to change your mind. This exchange kept going until you reached the ground floor "Blitzø, for the 10th time, you are out of your mind!" you yelled as you passed through the lobby, waking up Husk.

"Huh, waz goin' on?" he tiredly asked, wiping the drool off his face.

"Husband and husband fight, that's my best guess anyway." Nifty replied with a shrug.

"We aren't married, at least not yet. If a certain someone would just hear me out about the planning...!"

"You know damn well we can't keep planning anything, at least not right now. I'm going to tell you this one last time, and we are dropping the topic. We need wait this out!" you yelled.

"And I'm telling you one more time, I've waited long enough! This place the perfect venue for the wedding and you know it!" Blitzø shouted, testing your nerves as your argument resumed.

"Hey, guys? ...Hello?!" Husk growled as he tried to talk to you, whistling loudly to finally get your attention "Break it up lovebirds!! Shit, it is too damn early for all this yellin'. What was that about the wedding?"

"Ugh, of I hear the word 'wedding' one more time today..."

"What is with you?! You went from wanting to be with me right out the gate to wanting to call it off! ...Are you calling it off?" he asked, making you panic as he started to cry.

"N-No! Why would you assume that, I'm not what I'm saying that at all! Of course I still want this to happen, just not right now."

"I don't see why not." Nifty added "I know it's none of our business, buuuut don't you think getting married here is your best bet?"

"Are you serious?! It's too risky, what if he--?"

"(Y/N), keep your shorts on and hear us out. Back when you guys first showed up, I kinda made a crack about you guys gettin' hitched here."

"Seriously Husk, seriously? I didn't think he would get this idea from you of all people!"

"Let me finish asshole, I ain't done. I tried telling Blitzø I was joking, but he took off so fast I assumed he told you. Since you're both fighting about it now I guess not."

"No, I didn't, I wanted to surprise him...so I might've told Charlie a few of my ideas instead?" he replied with a sheepish laugh.

"You went straight to the hyper princess first, and not to me?! I might not know her very well, but I've been here long enough to know that she gets excited waaaay too easily. Why would you tell her you want the wedding here without telling me first?!"

"I was hoping you would say yes! I wasn't prepared for you to start arguing with me!"

"There's the happy couple!" Charlie giggled as she hugged you both "This is going to be so amazing!"

"Um, hi Charlie. I'm glad you're here because we need to talk. The wedding is--"

"Going to be perfect, that I can promise you."

"No, you don't understand--"

"I never thought I would get to host a wedding, here, at my hotel too." she squealed.

"Charlie we're not--!"

"(Y/N) why didn't you tell me how creative Blitzø was? This Starlit Stable theme is amazing, just wait until you see how I have the reception set up."

"Told you it was a good idea." he beamed proudly "Wait, did you say 'set up', you already did it?"

"Yes I know, all before you both cemented a date. But I couldn't help myself, you have to see how it turned out!"

"But--Whoa!" Before you could say anything else, she was quick to drag you both away "Ch-Charlie, hang on a second! We're glad you're willing to help us, but this is all too much, and way too...soon?" You both gasped as she opened a large set of doors, revealing a unique reception set up. Each table had a floral center piece arranged in a small barrel, the colors respectfully representing your pride flags. There were hay bales arranged along the wall, decorated with lights. Blitzø squealed as the ceiling lights were turned on, twinkling bright enough to resemble a night sky "How...How long did this...When did you...?"

"Most of the time you both were here, I had everything brought in through the back so you wouldn't see anything."

"And she had some help acquiring most of the decor." Octavia chuckled as she entered.

"Via, you knew about this too?" you asked.

"Of course, Blitzø wanted me to keep quiet about it, and I'm glad I didn't miss the reveal." she giggled as she admired his reaction.

"We did go back and forth a few times on the layout, but in the end we kinda combined our ideas so the theme could still come together. I wanted it to be more farm rustic..."

"Where I wanted it to look more elegant. In the end we had to remember this was all you. Personally I think it came together pretty well."

"However it is your big day. What do you think though, any changes we need to make?" Charlie asked, watching nervously as you took in all their hard work.

"I...I'm speechless, this is...this is better than what I pictured it would be. 10 times better, don't you think (Y/N)?" Blitzø asked. Although subtle, you could hear the tone of concern in his voice. You could only smile as you approached him, holding his hands.

"If they work this fast, we can probably be ready in a few weeks." Blitzø was overjoyed by your answer, hugging you tightly.

"Thank you." he whispered before kissing you "I gotta call the gang, wait until they see this. Millie is going to lose it when she sees the flowers, and the lights...I just can't wait! I'm getting married!" he squealed excitedly, still in awe over the decor.

"He really is a dork, you know that?" Octavia asked playfully.

"Yep, but he's my dork now...But please tell me you see the danger in this too? What if your dad walks in on the planning? What if he shows up during the wedding?"

"He won't, he hardly comes here unless it's for me. Thus making this the perfect hiding place for you." she replied with a confident smile.

"...You planned this whole thing. You knew he would want to have the wedding here, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about my friend." she replied, laughing as you hugged her.

"You were 2 steps ahead of us. I mean you got us a hiding place, and a venue all in one. We really owe you for this Via."

"Like I said, the best way you can pay me back is by staying together. Unless you need anything else I have to get back home. Dad wanted to talk to me about something, I don't know why he couldn't just tell me over the phone."

"What did he want?"

"No clue, all he said was he wanted to talk. He's most likely trying to plan another father/daughter day for us."

"Ah, there you are Lady Octavia. I have the car ready for you..." Boxley paused as he approached you, muffling a cough in his hand.

"Oh, are you feeling alright Boxley? That's a bad cough you have."

"I-It's nothing major milady, my throat is a tad dry. Come, your father is expecting you."

"Alright, I'm coming. Be sure to call me if anything comes up, OK?"

"I will, and I know we've said it like 100 times, thank you so much for this."

"You're welcome, just be sure to save a few seats for us." she teased before leaving. During the ride, she was worried as she could still hear Boxley coughing. She gasped as he tried to park, as he almost hit the garage wall. Be it instinct or worry, she quickly got out, rushing to the driver's side door "Boxley? What's wrong, are you...?" she gasped in horror, seeing the blood dripping from his beak "By Lucifer's name, what happened to you?!"

"Y-Your father happened..." She quickly stepped back as he coughed, spitting up more blood.

"D-Dad did this to you? What did he do, did he stab you?!" she asked, almost in tears as she helped him stagger to the bench.

"No, thank goodness...he punched me...harder than I expected...It hurts...to breathe..." he replied hoarsely, taking shallow breaths.

"Hold still, let me help you." Her hand glowed with a blue aura, turning green as she placed it on his chest "Just tell me where it hurts, my magic will do the rest."

"To...the left..." he responded, breathing more smoothly as she moved her hand "Much better, at least I can breathe again..."

"Open your shirt, let me see what he did."

"M-Milady please, it's not that bad--”

"Let. Me. See. That's an order from your princess, who happens to be worried about you." she ordered with a tone of concern. With a reluctant sigh, he slowly undid his shirt, wincing as he went lower. She gasped as she pulled his shirt back, shocked at the dark bruises on his torso "Oh my God, they look awful. You're practically his best friend, why would he attack you like this?" she asked as she continued to heal him, however he remained silent "Please Boxley, talk to me. What happened, was he upset with his work and he lashed out? No, that can't be it, he would rather break the furniture before hurting you."

"It's my own fault Miss, you told me to format my camera...but..."

"You did, didn't you?" she paused, worried as he averted his eyes.

"...He's gone mad Lady Octavia, completely deranged. It's like the owlet I helped raised died overnight, this violent behavior is so unlike him...It's enough to break my heart." he cried as she held him.

"Boxley, what happened while I was gone? Why did he beat you?"

"He trashed my room, wrecked everything, all to find my camera, I...I forgot to format it and..."

"Oh no, are you saying...?"

"Not only does he know they are lovers, it's thanks to my carelessness he now knows of their engagement. I can't apologize enough for this, I've doomed them both."

"No you haven't, at least not yet. Maybe I can talk to him--”

"No, you can't, you mustn't! As far as he knows, you don't know about all this."

"I have to do something, I don't want to take any chances! And I promised Blitzø and (Y/N) I would do what I could to help them."

"That's what I'm worried about! I beg of you Octavia, this is one chance I don't want you to take. If he did this to me, imagine what he would do to you."

"He cares far too much about me to hurt me, and he wouldn't."

"But--!”

"Listen, if I'm not out of there in 10 minutes, text the others 'Code Red'. They'll know what it means."

"Octav...I mean, milady, please don't do this."

"He asked to talk to me anyway, most likely about this. No wonder he sounded so stern on the phone. We can only hope for the best after this. Where did you last speak with him?"

"That altercation happened in my room, he could be in his study right about now. All I ask is you don't do anything rash, can you at least promise me that Miss?" he asked with a pleading tone, hugging her tightly.

"I will, for now you should rest. Here's to hoping he isn't as mad as I think..." she sighed before leaving him. As she made her way to his office, she noticed the servants repairing what looked like claw marks along the wall. Shaking off her paranoia, she proceeded to knock on the door.

"What?" he called out with an annoyed, yet angry tone.

"It's me dad, you wanted to talk?"

"Ah, it's you Via, please come in." She slowly opened the door, seeing that he was pacing behind his desk, shuffling through the papers in his hands "Come now, I'm not going to bite you Starfire. Have a seat, I've been meaning to speak to you about something."

"Alright, I don't see why we couldn't talk over the phone though."

"Oh this is far too important to chat about over the phone. Tell me, we promised no more secrets between us, didn't we my owlet?"

"Yes...is this about me sneaking out with Charlie?" she asked, only for him to laugh.

"No no, I've dismissed that little habit of yours ages ago...However you could explain why I found these in your room." he sneered, tossing the papers onto his desk. Her eyes widened in shock, realizing they were actually the photos Boxley had taken at the bridal shop.

'Damn it, while he forgot to delete them, I forgot to shred them!' she scolded herself, gripping the seat of the chair nervously.

"Care to explain why you had these little 'pin ups' in your dresser my dear?" She sat in silence, her eyes glued to the floor as she tried to fabricate a believable story "Well?! How did you find out about this, and why didn't you say anything?!"

"Because you've gone mad!" she yelled in response "I...I found Boxley's camera days ago, I planned on using it before I saw the photos. I wanted a better look at them, just to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Once I printed them I was sure of it, that was Blitzø in a wedding gown. I don't know what worries me more, the fact that you forced him to do this, or the fact that you felt the need to--"

"I knew it..."

"What?"

"I knew that lying heathen was hiding something from me!!" he roared, pounding his fists on the desk to scare her "I told him to show me everything, I told him to keep me updated on every move that imp makes! ...And for you to try and hide these from me just confirmed my little theory."

"Wh-What would that be?" she asked, gasping as he grabbed her at the throat.

"That you knew about this. You knew that Blitzy was getting married to that worthless sinner, didn't you?! How dare you keep this from me!!"

"D-Dad, please...y-you're hurting me..." she gagged as he lifted her off the ground, but was suddenly dropped.

"Wait, if those photos stopped at a certain point...and this was roughly a month ago...That worthless traitor, he must have scared them off when he was spotted! No wonder the photos stopped coming to my desk, they must have been in hiding this whole time! But Imp City is only so big, where could they be that not even Boxley could track them?"

"Dad, do you hear yourself right now? Just let it go, Blitzø was never happy with you to begin with! He only screwed your horny ass for your grimoire!" she shouted, but quickly covered her beak. She tried to run, only to be held up against the wall "Dad, please, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, I-I was just--!"

"Honestly Via, I thought I raised you better than that. Who are you to speak to your father like that?! If you knew about their little affair, then you must know where they are too."

"Wh-What? Why would you assume I--?"

"Hm, no, of course you wouldn't know...but she might." Without another word he released her, grabbing one of the photos from his desk before departing.

"Dad, where are you going? Dad!" she called out to him, only to be ignored "I don't understand, who else would...?" She paused for a moment, quickly realizing where the prince was going. Without hesitation she pulled out her phone, dialing Loona's number as quickly as possible, silently praying that she picks up.

"Ugh, I just sat down. Of course I left it in the kitchen...Oh, it's Via. Hey, what's up? Did Blitzø like the--?"

"Don't talk just listen! Y-You have to go, you have to get out of there right now!"

"What, calm down V, what's going on?"

"My dad, he knows, he knows about the wedding! You have to go before he gets to you!"

"Oh shit...But how, how did he find out about the--" Her words were cut off to a sudden gasp, making Octavia fear the worst.

"Loona, hello? What's going on...Loona?!" She called her name repeatedly, only to hear what sounded like fighting. From objects breaking to an occasional whine from Loona, the princess stood in stunned silence, fearing that it was too late to save her friend. She dropped her phone, falling to her knees in tears as she could hear her father yelling 'Where is he?!' throughout the struggle. Loona's whimpers made it worse, she clutched her stomach, feeling her insides turning upside down from the sudden stress.

"Stolas? Where is that no good... Octavia?! Darling, what happened in here? Are you alright, what's wrong?" Stella rushed to her daughters side, holding her as she started to cry "Via what is it, did you and your father have a fight?"

"N-No...Well, yes but...I didn't think it would get this bad. We didn't count on him going this far..." she whimpered.

"Didn't count on what? What's going on, where is your father?" she asked, watching as she muted her phone.

"Just listen mum! Dad has lost his mind, he's attacking one of my friends! He...wait...he stopped?" There was a brief silence on the line, a loud thud followed by heavy breathing.

"Quite the resilient one Loona, I always admired that about you. At the same time however, I also knew that it would be your downfall. You can't protect those heathens forever, so I will ask you once more...Where? Are? They? Hiding?" he asked forcefully, a weak croaking sound escaping her muzzle "Of course, can't say much with my hand around your throat can you?" He loosened his grip, Loona finally able to breath with a hoarse gasp.

"I...I don't know...I swear. They... planned it...like this..." she replied weakly, coughing in between every other word.

"Planned what exactly?"

"Once everything...was ready...that's when...they would tell us..."

"Hm, smart move, but at the same time very foolish. You would have been wise to hide with them. If Blitzy truly was a father figure to you, why would he take such a huge risk to leave you behind?" he asked, a cruel tone echoing in his voice. They both flinched to the sound of a door slamming shut, Loona breathing heavily.

"What in the name of the Nine Circles is happening?! Who is this Loona, is he slutting around with another imp?! I swear when he gets back I am going to--!”

"Will you stop thinking about your bloody reputation and listen to me for once?!" Octavia shouted impatiently, silencing her mother's rant "This is bigger than your stupid title, much bigger! Dad has gone out of control, for him to be acting like this, to hurt Boxley, and even threaten me..."

"What? No, you both mean the world to him. What is going on here?" she asked again, helping her daughter to her feet.

"Best we take this to the kitchen ladies." Boxley entered, buttoning his shirt "There is a lot we need to explain Lady Stella, I'll put the kettle on." The story took much longer to explain than they thought. As they expected, she stopped them with several questions, each one more demanding than the last. After getting the final word out, she sat there in shock, looking down at her cup.

"Mum...I know it's a lot to take in, but I swear it's all true. Please say something, you're starting to make us nervous."

"...Your father and I have never seen eye to eye. It's only natural that I assumed he would sleep with an imp to spite me. Turned out I was right, what I didn't count on was this... obsession. When did you learn it was this bad?"

"About a month ago, I knew something was wrong with him when he asked me to take those photos." Boxley answered as he refilled her cup.

"Didn't you try talking to him? If not Via he will listen to you hands down."

"That's what I thought, until I made the mistake of confronting him. When he found my camera I snapped, I told him I was tired of the secrets, tired of the lies. Ironic I suppose, after all I did try to aid Lady Octavia in keeping this wedding a secret."

"Wait, aid! Why are we just sitting here?! Someone has to check on--!"

"Don't worry milady, Miss Loona is fine. I texted the others our code just in case, and I'm glad I did."

"Oh thank Satan, she's alright. I still want to see her though, we have to talk on what to do next."

"Hopefully it's helping those poor imps hide." Stella commented, much to their surprise "I know I haven't been the best mother...or the best mistress...but I want to make up for it. Is there anything I can do?"

"You...want to help?"

"I know, it's strange of me to offer aid. Especially after all the times I've tried to attack Blitzø, I do hope he won't be too shocked to see me." she laughed sheepishly as Octavia hugged her.

"Thanks mum, thank you so much for listening. We better get going."

"Going where exactly?" Stolas asked, blocking the door "As far as I'm concerned she isn't going anywhere."

"Really Stolas? She's my daughter too, we're only going shopping. We'll be back in a few hours." She tried to push passed him, only for his arm to block her exit.

"Might I ask why?"

"Her friend Charlotte is planning a little get together with her friends, and Via wanted to pick out a new outfit. We were going to...What was that store you're so fond of again dear?"

"Stylish Occult mum, it's like a bonding trip for us. You have wanted us to spend more time together, right? It was her idea for us to go out." Octavia added, hoping he would believe their story.

"Hm, I suppose that's alright. What made you want to take her out so suddenly?"

"Mostly because you've been bugging me about it forever. Boxley, Via, come, best we get going before they close. And perhaps we can find a nice dress for you dear."

"Really mum, you know I hate wearing dresses!"

"Ah ah ah, none of that sass young lady. You're picking out one dress before we go to that store of yours." They continued their mock argument until they reached the garage, letting out a relieved sigh. Boxley smiled at them as they started to laugh "Thank goodness, I think we played that off very well."

"You think so?"

"As far as he knows, I'm not a part of this little charade of yours. Now let's go before he does catch on to us." Meanwhile at the hotel, you and Blitzø were back into the wedding planning mood after Millie and Moxxie decided to join you. Of course Misa came along as well with her designs, keeping the dress sketches to herself.

"Hmm, these do look nice Misa. Now I don't know which one I like the most." Misa giggled as Blitzø flipped through the designs.

"That's how I know I did my job correctly dearie. I do love to give my clients options, especially when I help out the bride, or groom in this case. So, which one are we going for?"

"Mmm...I like the suit for (Y/N) on the first sketch. As for the dress, how about--?”

"Oh, there you are Blitzø." They panicked as you called out to him, quickly closing the book "Er, what were you both looking at?"

"Nothing, nothing at all dearie. Just some old sketches of mine, miiiight being back some dead designs. I just wanted a second opinion from Blitzø, that's all."

"...OK then, would you mind if I stole him for a moment. I wanted to ask him something."

"Of course, I've got the feedback I need. But I do need to talk to Loona about her attire, we agreed on a suit for her, didn't we?"

"Yeah, I don't see her...Hey Moxxie, have you heard anything from Loonie? She still hasn't answered my texts." Blitzø asked, checking his phone again for any missed messages. Millie gave him a stern look, shaking her head.

"Err...I think she said she was out with some of her friends. Yeah, they must have lost track of time." he chuckled nervously.

"Alright then, maybe I should call--Whoa!" He laughed as you pulled him away from the group, pinning him against the wall with a kiss "Why (Y/N), feeling needy today?~"

"Please, I've been 'needy' all month. I just didn't want to force myself on you after the Soul Binding attempt. But you seem to be in a better mood, soooo..." He moaned softly as you kissed his neck, your hand sliding up his shirt.

"Mmm, easy (Y/N). Why don't we take this somewhere more private?~"

"Yeah right, let's call this payback for that one job in New York. Remember, you were in heat, you got me alone on the roof?" you teased as you kissed him, making him shiver as your free hand traveled down his pants.

"Aaahn, (Y/N), please..."

"Why is SHE here?!" Moxxie suddenly shouted. You halted your teasing, both of you exchanging confused glances before rejoining the group.

"Hey, what's going on out...here?" Blitzø froze, stunned with fear to see Stella with Octavia.

"Um, hello, Blitzø was it? I know this is sudden--"

"Whatever your crazy husband said about me, he's lying!!" he shouted before diving under the closest table.

"I take it you're Stolas' 'psycho wife', Stella right?" you asked, noticing her eye twitching.

"Yes, and I suppose that little comment is fitting. I was a tad aggressive when I caught them together."

"Mum, you literally destroyed half of dad's plants when you first caught them together."

"And you threatened to hang Master Blitzø by his tail if you caught them together again."

"Will you both be quiet?!" she seethed "Blitzø, please come from under there, I mean you know harm."

"Yeah right, that's what you said last time. I'm not falling for that shit again!" he replied, holding onto his tail.

"Please, you have nothing to fear this time. Via told me everything, but we mostly came to warn you about Stolas." The mention of his name made him hit his head under the table.

"Ouch! What about him, what's happening?"

"Before I do tell you, the only thing I ask is that you don't freak out too much..."

"About what, the fact that he's onto us and might burn this place to the ground with all of us locked inside?!" he panicked.

"Whoa, Blitzø, hun, calm down. She didn't say anything about him finding us. And she wasn't...right?" you asked, hoping to hear a no.

"Of course not, however...he does know about your soon-to-be marriage. B-But before you start to panic again there is a silver lining here! He doesn't know where you're hiding, so there's nothing to worry about." she replied, everyone releasing a collective sigh of relief.

"Oh good, you almost gave me a heart attack with that news."

"See? And at the rate were going, we can be married by the end of the month. If only we could get a hold of Loona though, she hasn't missed a single call from us so far." As you checked your phone, Moxxie bit his lip, gripping a tight fist.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore! Loona isn't coming because--!" Millie rushed to him, covering his mouth.

"Ha ha, she's...actually not feelin' too well sir. She just texted us sayin'--"

"Millie get off me! He has to know, we have to tell him that she's hurt! She's already been attacked once, he almost killed her this time!" he shouted frantically, covering his mouth. They looked at Blitzø, a devastated expression graced his face.

"Wh...What did you just say?"

"Er...I...um...I-I just...The thing is--Whoa!" Everyone gasped as Blitzø grabbed him, holding him up against the wall.

"Don't fuck with me Moxxie! What happened to Loona, where is she, who attacked her?! Who do I have to kill?!" he roared as you struggled to separate them.

"Blitzø, calm down, you're choking him! He can't talk with your hands around his neck!" It took you and Husk to pull him off of Moxxie, Millie having to catch him once he was released.

"Hey, cool your tits man! You don't have to choke the poor guy out!"

"He said Loona was attacked damn it, you expect me to just stand here and do nothing?!" he growled, pulling himself free from his grip "I don't know I'm more pissed about, the fact that she's in the hospital, or that you kept it to yourself!"

"S-Sir please, just calm down! We didn't say anything because--"

"Calm down, you kept her condition a secret from me, and you're seriously telling me to calm down?! How long ago was she attacked?"

"Sir--"

"No, just tell me who did it! I swear when I get my hands on the fucker that hurt her, I'll send them to triple Hell!!" he snarled, his eyes aglow with rage.

"Dio mio, and I thought a pissed off Charlie was scary..." Angel commented.

"Sir...we didn't tell you because...it was Stolas. He-He was trying to interrogate her both times. At first he only strangled her, but this time he really...Sir, are you alright?" Millie asked, worried as he started to stagger back. You caught him as he fell to his knees, holding him as he started to cry.

"It's OK babe, it's gonna be OK. We can go visit her right now, see how she's doing."

"I...I can't...I can't do this. I knew he was crazy but...I can't handle this anymore!" he sobbed as he took off. He didn't go far, as you managed to grab his hand.

"Blitzø, wait! We can figure this out, we can--”

"What else can we possibly do (Y/N)?! Loona is in the hospital thanks to me! She could be dying for all I know, all thanks to me!"

"Blitzø, please--!"

"No, don't say it! Whatever it is don't say it! ...I'm nothing but a walking fuck up, all I do is bring pain to anyone that tries to love me. And anyone I try to love has the same luck...I'm better off alone..." he started to cry again. You gripped his shoulders, forcing him to face you.

"Hey, don't talk about yourself like that! None of this your fault, this is all on him, not you. I love you, do you hear me? I love you too much to let you slam yourself like that. I don't care what he does or says, we can pull through this. We can still...What are you doing?" You watched as he stepped back, taking off his ring.

"I love you too (Y/N)...which is why I can't marry you." he said as he took your hand, placing the ring in your palm.

"B-Blitzø...you can't be serious..." You grabbed his arm firmly as he tried to leave "Don't walk out on me, not now. You can't let him win like this!"

"He already won, he hit me where it hurt the most. Imagine how much it would hurt if it was you..." he cried as he forced his arm out of your hand, leaving to pack his things. Of course you were quick to go after him, desperately trying to get him to stay. You could hear it in his voice that he didn't want to go, that he was forcing himself to do this. You hugged him with a sorrowful sob, sliding to the floor, clinging to his clothes.

"Please, please don't leave me...I love you, isn't that enough?" Blitzø dropped his things to hug you once more, stroking your back as you continued to cry.

"It's more than enough, but I have to do this, for us. I love you too (Y/N), take care of yourself." With one final kiss, he grabbed his things and left.


	9. Path To Redemption/The 'Firsts'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With your fiance gone, you feel as though you can't go on. So when cheering you up doesn't work out, Charlie pulls out her ultimate failsafe.

"(Y/N)? Come on man, it's been 3 days now! Nifty says you haven't left your room once, we just wanna talk!" Angel knocked on the door repeatedly, only to get silence "Look...I know what it's like, you really love someone and then suddenly they just leave ya. Before I met Lucca I had that happen to me, I've been hurt too, I know how you feel. Please open up, let us help you." he pleaded once again, however you still didn't answer.

"Well, anything?"

"Nothin' Vags, he's not talkin' to me either. Ya sure you tried talkin' to him Husky?"

"First off, stop calling me that. And secondly, I tried 5 times, and the last time I offered up his favorite drink. Even without saying anything he turned me down flat. I'm telling you...unless Blitzø comes back, he ain't opening that door for anyone else." he whispered.

"Maybe not, but he'll open it for me. You guys remember plan B?" Charlie asked.

"You mean the Wreck Room we set up for him, is he gonna listen?"

"He has to, I refuse to let him sit in there for another minute feeling like he's alone...I also don't want Blitzø to see him like this." she sighed before knocking "(Y/N), it's Charlie, we need to talk. I can't begin to imagine how hard this is for you. However if you come with me I think I have something that might make you feel better. Or if anything it'll be a good stress reliever. Next to depressed, I know you're mostly angry with all this. Please (Y/N), you shouldn't keep all those negative emotions bottled up."

"And we all chipped in on this little 'gift' man. Come on, at least give it a chance." Husk added with a worried tone. Suddenly, they stepped back as they heard the door unlock. Charlie smiled as you opened the door, taking your hand.

"...What is this 'gift' you're talking about? How could anything make me feel better right now?"

"You'll see, just come with us. We reserved an unused storage room for this, I think you'll appreciate it." Vaggie said as she led you from the room. Charlie was about to release your hand, but felt your grip tighten slightly.

"You are too damn persistent, you know that?" you joked to make her laugh.

"You sound like Husk when he first came here. I'm like this because it's my job to look after my guests, and it's my top priority to help my friends when they're in need."

"That and you really had us worried, and it takes a lot to make my stubborn ass worry about anyone. You're one of my best friends (Y/N), on day 2 I sat outside your door all day after I tried talking to you."

"You did?"

"I had nothing else to do, plus it kinda hurt...having a friend shut you out after you drop everything to try and help them heal from a rough time. I uh...might be speaking from experience, and I'd rather not screw up like that again." he sighed, putting a hand on your shoulder "Next to my buddy Cliff, you mean a lot to me (Y/N). You make living in this literal hellhole more bearable."

"Aww, you never say such sweet words to me Husker." Alastor laughed, making his friend blush.

"OK, I know that was a tender moment and all, but I was legit about to say that. I can't believe Smiles beat me to it!" Angel laughed.

"B-Both of you piss off, alright?! This is about him, not me! You got the shit ready or what?"

"The last of the furniture was just brought in this morning, it's all ready for our dear (Y/N)."

"Furniture, for me? What's happening right now?" you asked as he opened the door. Seeing that you were still confused, he gestured to the room. Upon entering, you saw that it was filled with random pieces of furniture, vases, and wooden crates. You gripped the door frame with a low growl, seeing Stolas' symbol painted on every other object in the room.

"Wh-What the hell is this guys? What's going on here?"

"What's 'going on here', my good imp, is that a good portion of the hotel staff have been rather concerned about you for the past few days. Their concern for your emotional state has been hindering their performance, can't have that in a hotel now can we? Then, my dear Lyra had a wonderful idea on how to lift your spirits!"

"And Lyra is...?"

"Me, I got the chance to meet your...partner, but not you until now. Lyra Tano, I'm Lucca's--"

"Sister, yeah, now I remember your name. He's talked about you a few times while we were in the gym. So what's this great idea of yours huh? And why the hell does it involve that damn symbol? Anything involving that fucking asshole just...just pisses me off!!" you growled as you punched the door, startling them as you cracked the surface.

"That, um...is why I had the idea for this Wreck Room."

"Wreck what now?"

"Did she stutter? Every single object you see in this room is all for you to wreck, destroy, dismantle, demolish, oh I could go on all day. Sadly I have much work to do." Alastor laughed as he twirled his cane, transforming it into a red bat "It's quite simple my boy, you have a lot of pent up anger in that little body of yours." he chuckled, stepping back as you snarled at him "There it is, without you uttering a single syllable I can feel it. For days I could sense that wrath (Y/N), which happens to be one of my favorite of the Seven Deadly Sins."

"...OK, where are ya goin' with this Al? 'Cause you're startin' to scare me." Angel asked, sounding nervous.

"I know exactly what this asshole is doing. Alastor, you promised you wouldn't do this if we got him to come out of his room!" Vaggie commented sternly.

"Now now my dear, it's only a little encouragement." he chuckled, twirling the bat as he circled you "You're probably wondering, 'Why does the Radio Demon favor Wrath'? You see, when such a fickle emotion isn't properly contained, it can very dangerous. I have demonstrated that 100 times over in my time here, either on helpless sinners or just for the hell of it."

"What the hell is the point Alastor? I'm not what you call a patient guy, especially since..."

"Since your precious 'Blitzy' walked out on you?" he taunted, not even flinching as you drew your gun on him.

"(Y-Y/N), let's not do anything rash here. Put the gun down..."

"Shut up Charlie! And you...Don't call him that, Stolas calls him that!"

"You better put that gun down or I'll--!"

"Ah ah ah Lyra, as much as I admire that temper of yours, I can handle this. He needs to get that anger out, and this is the best way to do it. Instead of shooting me, why don't you take it out on our little gift?" he asked with a toothy grin. You lowered your gun with a quivering sigh, tears streaming down your face.

"...You said everything in there is for me, right?"

"Every last thing, adding the symbol was my little touch. Go on, let it all out my friend." he offered you the bat again. You snatched it from his hand before entering the room.

"Close the door, I'm going to be here for a while."

"Of course, take all the time you need." Charlie said as she closed the door. You looked around the room at the marked objects, Stolas' laughter echoing in your head. You gripped the bat so tight that it broke in your hands, yelling as you tossed the closest object towards the wall. Everything you touched didn't stand a chance against your rage, from the crates to the tables, everything you came in contact with was reduced to nothing. Everyone flinched at the noise you were making, getting worried as the volume of your thrashing grew louder.

"Yikes, I think he shattered the table on that last one." Nifty commented.

"He needed to let it out eventually, so long as he isn't hurting anyone else it's fine." Lucca commented, then it got quiet.

"What's goin' on, he hasn't been in there a good 20 minutes yet. Lucca, can you hear anything?" Angel asked. Lucca put his head to the door, the only sound he could make out was you crying.

"He stopped breaking things, but I think he's crying. I figured this would make him feel better but..."

"Wait, let me in. I think he found the little gift I left in there." Charlie said. Lucca opened the door for her, revealing that only half the room was trashed. However, you were sitting in the center of the wreckage on your knees, your back facing them as you were hunched forward. Charlie carefully stepped around the broken furniture, moving a few things as she made her way to you. She knelt beside you, noticing you holding a picture frame to your chest.

"Wh-Where...Where did you get this?" you asked through your sobs, feeling her rub your back.

"Blitzø sent it over, he said that was taken the morning after you proposed to him. He wrote a small note on the back of it for you too, it said 'I do'." She was almost on the verge of crying herself, watching you look at the framed Polaroid once more "You might have let out your anger about Stolas, but you still haven't let go of your grief over Blitzø leaving." she slightly sobbed, hugging you tightly "It's OK (Y/N), just let it out..." she said, fighting back her tears.

"I...I loved him so much...B-Blitzø was...he was everything to me!" you sobbed, burying your face into her chest. "A-And that...that royal...!" You were crying so hard that you couldn't even talk. Even Husk took off his hat in respect, shedding light tears for you. He and Angel both came to your side, Husk wrapping his wings around you as they hugged you.

"We got you kid, I know it's rough now, but it's gonna be OK..."

"N-No, it's not..." you sniffled, wiping your nose on your sleeve "Without him, I don't have anything left. Hell is nothing but that, just fucking Hell!" you yelled, punching the floor "I don't want this, I don't want to be here anymore! I swear I'm closer to shooting myself each day, I just...I just want--"

"Redemption?" Charlie asked "Did you forget that this isn't just a hotel? If you really want me to, if you really want to leave, I can start treating you for redemption right now. But you must know that...once we start..."

"There won't be any coming back kid. Once the angels come for you, you're Heaven bound. You can't come back..."

"Husk..."

"Hey, it's all on you, alright? Don't let this old man slow you down, do what makes you happy."

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss ya when you go, but it's best to move on. Be sure to put in a good word for us up there?" Angel teased as he hugged you both.

"You guys were the first friends I had down here, there's no way I'd forget about you."

"You know, I've been curious about that for a while. I heard from Husk you met him after a poker game went wrong, how exactly did you meet Angel? If it wasn't while he was...er...'on the clock', then how did it happen?" Charlie asked.

"Really, I never told you that story?"

"Can't say you have...Wait, better idea! Don't tell me yet, I've actually got an open therapy appointment open this afternoon. If you want we can talk then, that'll be the first step towards your redemption."

"Best you step carefully from here on out (Y/N). Once you start these sessions, there won't be any going back. Are you certain this is what you want?" Alastor asked. You looked at the picture once more, taking it out of the frame to put it in your coat pocket.

"Let's go." It wasn't long before you were sitting in her office, waiting for her to come back.

"Alright, I'm here. Sorry for the wait, had to help clear up a misunderstanding with a guest."

"It's alright...I gotta ask though, why the whole therapist set up with your office? Seems kinda cliche don't you think?" you asked, scanning the room once more.

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard that comment..." she sighed before sitting at her desk "I try to have my office set up with a relaxing atmosphere. That way my patients feel more calm when they talk to me."

"Whatever you say princess. Soooo...where do we start? Do you talk to everyone one by one like this?"

"Not always, and concerning how we start, with you I'm going to use one of my favorite methods. It's a little something I like to call 'The List of 'Firsts''." she beamed with a smile.

"A 'list' of 'firsts', like my first time doing certain things in my time down here?"

"Exactly! You're the first one to catch that so quickly." she laughed at her pun, only for you to give her a blank stare "Heh heh, that was funnier in my head...Let's get started shall we? About you and Angel, did you both meet before or during your time at I.M.P.?"

"Before, it was my first time in Pentagram City. I was a few weeks after I died, I was looking for a better job and I heard him screaming. Some asshole was trying to get some 'extra time' out of him, had him pinned down in an alley trying to rip his clothes off. I took offense to that, shot the jerk in the head, and helped him out."

"Wow, and you've been close since?"

"Kind of, before I could go anywhere this red limo pulls up..."

────── 〔Flashback〕──────

"Whoa...thanks..." Angel groaned, falling into your arms as he tried to stand.

"Easy, I've got you. Are you alright, what was that all about?"

"Eh, the usual shit. I gave a guy my best moves, he couldn't get enough, and he wanted more. Wouldn't be the first time I've had to run from a client."

"Oh...so you're a hooker then?"

"Hey! I'm a porn star thank you, get your facts stra...wait...Do you not know who I am?" he asked, surprised as you shrugged in response "Angel Dust, one of Hell's biggest pornstars? That ringin' any bells for ya?"

"Um...no."

"Let me guess, ya new around here?"

"You can say that, I died like a few weeks ago. This is my first time in this city."

"Died? No no no babe, imps are hellborn. So you came from Imp City, right?"

"Yeah, but like I said, I died a few weeks ago. I just happened to land there when I...fell I guess? Wasn't expecting a drop when I got shot."

"Huh, that's new, a sinner turned into an imp after biting it. Gettin' back on track, I guess I gotta thank you somehow. So, your place or mine cutie?~" he asked, his flirtatious tone making you blush.

"Uhh, one, I don't have any money one me. And two, I'm not one to...um...buy a good time."

"Aww come on, I never said ya had to pay. If we meet again then yeah, this will be your freebie.~" Before he could try to advance any further, he quickly stood as a red limo pulled up "Crap, talk about a cock block. He had to show up now?"

"Perfect timing if you ask me..." you muttered. The window rolled down, revealing a set of glowing hear-shaped shades, followed by a toothy grin.

"There you are Angel Cakes, I've been looking for ya baby. What did I tell you about me having to look for your sorry ass?" a deep voice asked with a low growl.

"I-I'm sorry Val, really. The last guy I banged got a bit rough with me and--"

"Save it, get in. You got a double shift tonight, and I want to get started as soon as possible...Who's the imp?"

"Oh, uh, this is...um..."

"(Y/N), and for the record I saved his 'sorry ass' from being raped. You're welcome asshole." you growled before walking off. Angel nervously bit his lip as the vehicle moved forward, you froze as you heard the click of a hand gun.

"Both of you, get in, now." he ordered, Angel entering first to sit on his lap "Now you little shit, or I'll blow your damn head off."

"OK, chill out, I'm coming." You cautiously entered the limo, in awe of the luxurious pink interior.

"You gonna stand there or take a seat? I don't mind you sitting with my girls." he chuckled as he put his gun away. You looked over to see a cat girl and an imp giggling, making a spot for you.

"Oh, well, thanks I guess. Hey ladies.~"

"Hey there, you're kinda cute." the cat girl purred.

"And he's an imp too. Can we keep him Mr. V?" the imp girl asked, making you blush as she hugged you, holding your face to her chest.

"Easy girls, I want to talk to him first. And the first thing I want to know is what happened. You said you saved my star here?"

"Yeah, he was being chased by his last client. If I hadn't shot him who knows what could've happened. I know this is Hell, but I couldn't just stand there and do nothing."

"Hm, that's what any other bastard would've done. Tell me, do know just how important Angel is to me?" he asked, making him flinch as his hand traveled down his back to his rear.

"I have a general idea, I guess you're his pimp or something?" you asked, making him laugh.

"You're fucking with me, right? You don't know an Overlord when you see one kid?"

"O-Overlord? As in...the select few of the most powerful demons down here? You're one of them?" you asked, swallowing the lump in your throat. He chuckled as he lit a cigarette, exhaling a large puff of red smoke.

"Name's Valentino, I run and own the porn industry down here. As thanks for saving my Angel, how about I do you a favor?"

"What kind of favor are we talking about?"

"You can work for me, move up in your sad afterlife." With a snap of his fingers, a crimson contract appeared in front of you along with a pink quill "Sign that, and I'll make you a star over night. What do you say kid?" You looked at the paper and back at Angel, who frantically shook his head. Even the girls gave you a similar look that screamed 'Don't sign it'.

"...Bodyguard."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." You pushed the contract aside, making it disappear "I'd rather you use my gun than my body pal. You need someone to keep him safe, right? I can be his bodyguard, or I could be yours. Take your pick, so long as I get paid." you said with a smug grin, making him laugh.

"You drive a hard bargain kid. Fine, bodyguard it is, my bodyguard. Angel having an imp hanging around him is bad for business, might annoy the clients. Welcome to the team...What was your name again?"

"(F/N) (L/N), looking forward to working with you Val."

────── 〔🖤〕──────

"So you really worked for him after that?!"

"Yep, when I wasn't protecting his horny ass I would chat with Angel on the side. Sure he's got Cherri, but he appreciated having a friend in the studio. He did try to make a pass at me a few times, but I still turned him down flat. After a month he finally gave up."

"OK, now that sounds like Angel." Charlie laughed "What about Blitzø though? I-I know it must be hard to talk about him right now--"

"It's fine, I never get tired of talking about him. I've got a lot of stories about him." you replied, making her smile

"Then this might not take too long at all. I guess we're going to start at the beginning. When did you meet him?"

"Hmm, when did we meet? I think it was about a few months in while I was working for Val. Someone ripped him during a deal and he wanted me to take care of it. He gave me a new rifle just for that job, I had the perfect vantage point. Then a missed shot from Blitzø made me screw up."

"A missed shot? Did you both have the same target?"

"Clearly, the only difference is he was doing some kind of twisted favor for Stolas. He wanted him alive and I ended up blowing him up."

"What?! How did you--?!"

"I'm getting there. It turned out he was perched on the building right beside me. I happen to look down and see him reloading a rifle..."

────── 〔Flashback〕──────

"God damn it! I had him, where did that shot come from?" You looked through your scope to inspect the buildings across the street, only to find nothing. Before checking the status of your target, you heard the familiar sound of a rifle being loaded. You walked to the edge of the building, seeing a taller imp with his gun aimed at your target. You leapt down to him, aiming your handgun at him "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing? I've been tracking that asshole for weeks, and you messed up my shot!"

"Uh, yeah buddy, that was the point! I've been on his tail for 3 weeks, and I need him alive."

"This is my mark, back off or else."

"Or. Else. What? Mine's bigger." he asked threateningly, aiming his gun at you. Before either of you could do anything, the sound of a speeding car made you both look down at the street. "No no no, I was so close!"

"It's too late for you, but not for me!" you laughed before taking off.

"Wha...hey, stop!" Despite how quick he was to chase you, it proved impossible for him to catch up with you. Nonetheless, he was determined to stop you and protect his target. Every time you started firing at the street, he tried to take a shot at you only to keep missing. Eventually, you hit the tire of the vehicle you were aiming for. Blitzø gasped in horror as the car spun out of control, crashing into the side of a building. He sighed in relief as the damage wasn't too severe, but his jaw dropped as the car exploded.

"Nooo! Damn it all, I was so close! That's 10 grand down the drain, he's gonna kill me when he hears about this!" he sobbed dramatically, falling to his knees.

"Sorry, dude you can't win'em all. As for me, I've got a paycheck to collect--Whoa!" he tackled you to the ground, pressing his gun to the back of your head.

"I had a job from royalty you dumbass, and thanks to you--Gah!" You gagged him with your tail, forcing him to fall back so you could take off again "Get back here, I'm not done with you yet!" When he gave chase this time, he proved to be a bit faster without his rifle weighing him down. So fast that that he leapt ahead of you to block your path.

"OK, so you caught me...But you don't have a weapon this time." you smirked, aiming your gun at him.

"Whoa there cowboy! I'm not here to fight you this time, if anything...I've got a proposition for you."

"Sorry, but I'm not that kind of imp."

"No no no, a business proposition. Lucifer knows I've got enough sluts on my tail as it is...Getting back on track, you're fast, tough, and most importantly, you're damn good with a gun. Someone like you is a perfect fit for my company."

"For your what now?"

"Ah, let me introduce myself. I'm Blitzø, owner and founder of the Immediate Murder Professionals, I.M.P. for short. We're a small assasination company that...Hang on! You're an imp too, how do you not know who I am?!"

"Sheesh, where have I heard that line before?" you sighed, holstering your gun "Look, I'm not a hellborn Blitzo."

"The 'o' is silent."

"...Yeah, sure it is. Anyway, I died roughly a few months ago because I screwed up on a job. Sure I landed in Imp City, but I hardly know how things work down here! And how can you call yourself an assassin when you were trying to protect someone just now?!"

"He was going to die eventually, just not right now! My client wanted him alive so he could do it himself! Geez, I swear my clients at work don't give me as much trouble as he does. When I tell him about this he's going to eat me alive..." he whimpered to himself as he started pacing.

"Yeah, that sounds like a you problem. I gotta go now, can't keep my boss waiting."

"H-Hey, hang on a sec! Let me at least give you my card, and my cell number. If you change your mind, give us a call." He scribbled his number on the back of the card before handing it to you.

"'I.M.P., need someone dead? Call us instead.'. Oh yeah, there's a catchy slogan."

"Ehh, I'm working on it. Still have 100 more of these stupid things, I might just burn them. That's it for me I guess, better get home before Loona calls me again...And I need a damn good excuse to not get my ass fucked tonight." he whimpered before taking off.

"...Did he mean that literally, or figuratively?" you asked yourself, almost worried for him.

────── 〔🖤〕──────

"Wow, so it wasn't quite 'love at first sight' then?" Charlie giggled.

"Nope, more like 'I'm gonna kill you for messing me up'." you joked "I'm not gonna lie though, he seemed like my type, but I had to know for sure. That's one of the reasons why I finally gave him a call...That and he got me fired from the Porn Studio."

"Oh boy, what did he do?"

"He kept following me, how he got passed security I'll never know. When Vox caught us talking about me possibly working for him, the rest was history. I didn't even get a chance to explain myself."

"Ouch, then I guess the chemistry happened at the office?"

"Yep, all because Moxxie had to to give us a little 'push'. Fun fact, before we started dating, he used to stalk them before we dated. Mox was determined to try and set us up."

────── 〔Flashback〕──────

"Moxxie, you've been watchin' that boy like a hawk for at least an hour now. What are you thinkin' about this time?" Millie asked.

"I'm thinking about how I'm going to approach this. You've seen it, right?"

"...You're going to have to be a bit more specific with me sweetie. And does it explain why you've been stalkin' him all of a sudden?" she asked as he pulled her to the side.

"I'm talking about (Y/N) and Blitzø, the way they've been interacting lately? He's only been here for a few days and Blitzø seems a bit starstruck. You really haven't noticed it?"

"Hmm, now that I think about it, Blitzø has been zonin' out a lot lately. Mostly around (Y/N) too, you think he might like him?"

"That's what I'm hoping for. Think about it Millie, he gets a boyfriend and we get our privacy back!" he laughed as he hugged her.

────── 〔🖤〕──────

"Wait a minute, I just remembered something. Wasn't Moxxie the first one to panic about you both dating in the first place?" Charlie asked.

"Yep, but he was also the same one that persistently tried to get us together. He didn't realize what he had done until it was too late."

"Oh, and did Blitzø retaliate with that line?"

"You know what, I don't think he did. Lucifer knows Moxxie tried his hardest to make us look good. Picking up from where I left off, he practically had me held prisoner in the break room."

────── 〔⏯️〕──────

"Hey (Y/N), still hanging in there?"

"Hm? Oh, hey Moxxie, surprisingly yes. I could go for a refill though. One cup of coffee isn't going to save me right now." you joked. You were about to get up before he refilled your mug for you.

"There you go, and please, you know you can call me Mox right?" he smiled as he sat next to you.

"...OK 'Mox', you've been extra friendly to me for the past few days and I want to know why. Is it because I'm the new guy, or are you trying to hit on me?" you asked, Millie snickering in the hall.

"What, no no, nothing like that. However someone else in the office is, I'm amazed you didn't pick up on it."

"Really, who?"

"Our boss obviously, he's been dropping quite a few hints. You really haven't wondered why he keeps scheduling you both together?"

"It should be obvious, he's been training me."

"To get close to you. On the rare occasion we do hire someone, training would be my job. And didn't I see you getting pretty close at target practice the other night?" he teased, making you blush "See, I knew it. You like him don't you?"

"Look, that wasn't what it looked like."

"Sure it wasn't."

"Hey, I was just showing him a better way to hold his rifle. It's bad for your posture if you..." You stopped yourself with a heavy sigh, letting your head rest on the table "Oh who am I kidding? Fine, I confess, I think he's kinda cute. He's a bit of a dork but...there's something about him I...You really think he likes me?"

"(Y/N), you're good with a gun, you're kind, loyal, helpful, and thoughtful too. Why wouldn't he like you? You should go for it, ask him out. Yes he might play hard to get, buuuut they say rejection makes the game stronger."

"Uh-huh, if you say so Mox...I haven't really dated anyone since I've been down here. It's not too late to start right?"

"Not at all, as a matter of fact I think he's in his office right now if you want to talk to him."

"You know what, I'm going for it. He was pretty persistent in hiring me, so maybe this could work out. What's the worst that can happen?"

────── 〔🖤〕──────

"Famous last words, little did I know how bad his denial was."

"Wow, so the one that worried the most is the one that ended up playing matchmaker." Charlie laughed, an alarm on her phone going off "And like that we're out of time. We can pickup on this tomorrow, hopefully starting with what you had to do to get him to say yes?"

"Sure, because the madness in between will have you up all night."

"Do want to know?"

"Let's just say one attempt at me being romantic...almost ended up with me tided to someone else's bed." you replied, noticing the shock on her face "Don't ask, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Understandable, I don't think I want to know either..."


End file.
